


Even monsters have hearts

by FireBright



Series: Xenomorphic [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Book one of the Xenogenesis series, F/M, First work - Freeform, Fluff, GasterBlasterAU, Gen, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can uncontrollably shapeshift, Reader fell instead of Frisk, Sans can shapeshift, Small mentionings of behaviour from the Underfell and Underswap aus, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBright/pseuds/FireBright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutting the story short you fall down into the Underground. After regaining consciousness and your strange sense of humor you decide to explore this wonderful cavern filled to the brim with magic, monsters and secrets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Down

Below you, you felt some sort of flower patch. Crap, you thought, it seemed like someone had worked hard to keep it maintained. Trying to recollect your thoughts only got you so far, all you can gather is that you fell a long way down into a pit, you could only remember your name apart from that. Well shit, you had fucking amnesia.  
Your eyes were struggling to open so you kept them shut for now. A blinding white light was above you almost as if it was screaming at you, to try and wake you up.  
You sat up and slowly opened your eyes, bringing in your surroundings. You ran your fingers through your hair and stopped when you reached the back of your head. Standing up and lowering your hands, not as graceful as you wanted, you lifted your arms slightly to brace yourself.  
"Well, here we go again, a typical fucking Tuesday." You glanced upwards looking for a way out, jeez that's a steep climb.  
"Damn those rock climbing lessons could've come in handy, if I had taken them."  
Someone clearing their voice caught your attention and you pivoted on your heels to see them. Maybe they knew a way out. What you saw stopped you smiling to gasp.  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" A small golden leaved flower bobbed side to side with a smile plastered on their face.  
"You're new here arn-"  
"I've lost my mind! I've really lost it! I new I'de break one day!"  
Flowey's expression turned from happy to confused, he stopped bobbing.  
"Here I am in a hole with a talking flower! Haha! It was the fall wasn't it! First amnesia, now Insanity! What's next?"  
The flower paused, his expression went menacing for a second you swear, but then the moment was gone and he looked up at you from the ground once again.  
"You have amnesia? Golly! Well someone ought to tell you how it works down here in the Underground! I guess little old me will have to do!"  
You looked blankly at his face.  
"Flowery-"  
"Flowey."  
"Whatever. I know how it works down here. Just like how it works everywhere! Although I might be a bit screwed up right now, I'm not brain dead. So if you'll excuse me." You pointed towards the door behind him mentioning to get out. He glanced at you then the door.  
"But I need to make you aware about the magic!" He pleaded.  
"How old are you?!" He paused and looked down at the floor nervously.  
"I'm a young adult! I'm not 8 okay!? I know what to do! Magic, as much as I would like it to exist, it's horseshit!" The small yellow flower gazed up at you. You suddenly felt something being tugged out of your chest, you didn't know what it was but you felt it to be important. You whimpered. Unfazed by your declamation he spoke.  
"This is your soul, the very culmination of your being. Yada yada yada. Lv stands for love and to level up your love you need to collect exp." He stopped to make sure you were listening.  
"Here you can have some of my exp to Level up!" Summoning small white, obvious, bullets he smiled.  
"Collect these 'friendliness pellets' to increase your exp!" The bullets moved toward you. You in panic grabbed your 'soul' and ran, dodging the bullets by a hair. Flowey gritted his teeth and glared at you, quickly changing his expression into a more joyous one.  
"You missed them! Why don't you try again! Here-"  
"You fucking what mate? Friendliness pellets my arse, those are bullets!" Flowey glared at you his face morphing into one of a serial murderer, summoning more bullets to completely surround your soul. He looked at you unable to contain his hysterical laughter but stopped just long enough to speak.  
"Shame! I thought that with your soul and my intelligence. We would've gotten along well! I can't tolerate cockiness though!"  
You stared at him with shock horror and regret as the bullets slowly closed in...


	2. Momster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the goat-dragon lady, and having an adventure to get to her house.

The flower was laughing so hard it actually shook the bullets a little bit while they closed in. You were paralysed in fear you didn't make the slightest of movements, well and the fact that if you did a bullet would pierce into you. You sucked your breath in trying to make yourself thin so maybe the weapons would miss but to no avail. Tears threatened to roll down your cheeks, so this was how you were going to die? Death by a serial killer flower?  
Suddenly out of nowhere a fireball hit the flower. Yes, a fucking fireball! The flower let out an unholy shriek and burried itself deep underground, that wasn't the last you were going to see of it, but next time you would be prepared.  
You glanced up to see your rather terrifying saviour, or even your next killer. A kind looking woman, well half goat half dragon woman, stood with a concerned look on her face. Her hand was letting off a trail of smoke from which the fireball was thrown from.  
"Such a poor innocent youth." She spoke, she looked you over, head to toe to see if there was any injuries, nope, thank god. She did blush however when she saw your soul floating above your palms.  
"I uhh... Sorry, let me put your uhh..." She looked away slightly trying not to make eye contact with either your soul and your eyes. The goat woman outstretched her white furry paw and guided your soul back to your chest. She then came back into eye contact, running her hand down your face gingerly as she smiled with a small blush still on her face.  
"I apologise, I haven't even introduced myself! I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins. What's your name?" She gently slipped her hand into yours as she started to walk to the door from whence she came.  
"My name's ______." You gave a reassuring smile to make her feel calmer around you.  
"Oh, by the way." You started "If your going to act all kind to me and then stab me in the back like that marigold, please don't." You regretted saying it once you had realising that she was kind but she wouldn't harm you.  
"Oh! My child I would of course not do that! I am a gentle soul and would never hurt an innocent youth such as yourself! I apologise to the fact that you met such an awful monster to start off, us other monsters will never harm you!" She smiled kindly to inform you that she was no threat.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Other monsters?! Where am I? Wonderland? Did I fall down a rabbit hole?"  
She chuckled at your sudden exclamation. Speaking herself once again.  
"It's a good thing I practiced my knock knock jokes at the door with that kind gentleman again!" She paused to look down at you, because you were quite a bit shorter than her.  
"Because you're just adoorable!" She chuckled again, while you pouted because of being called adorable, but then you caught on to the pun and let out a laugh yourself.  
You adventured through the so called Ruins as she called it while she explained to you about the monster history and puzzles occasionally slipping in a pun for you both to laugh at. You stayed silent while she explained, not an awkward silence but a companionable one. You slipped out her hand after a while enjoying the views of the small streams running through the ruins while she gracefully walked ahead. You stopped on one of the bridges for a moment to think, the calm waters eased your mind.  
Your expression turned into one of a grimace, you knew you had to leave. Someone was probably up there on the surface waiting your return, or sending out search parties, but why would you have climbed a mountain with a warning where everyone who climbs is never seen again?  
Toriel must have noticed your absence from her side and she gently put her hand on your back as you stared into the water.  
"Is everything okay, ______?" You looked at her hazel eyes trying to clear you face of any evidence of thinking of the surface world.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Tori." You sighed, you had given her that nickname after you had strolled around a bit, she liked it and said the stranger on the other side of the door had called her the same.  
"Your thinking of home, aren't you." She looked away softly putting her hand in yours to lead you to her home.  
"Yeah... I guess... But I can't remember it." She gazed at you cocking her head to a side in a confused look. You realised you hadn't told her about you amnesia and coughed awkwardly.  
"Oh! Heh sorry! I forgot to tell you! I have amnesia! No pun intended!" She gave you a sympathetic smile and told you about her humble abode and the pies you could both make if you made a family with her, you stopped her suddenly when she told you about snail pie in which you grimaced and said you were not a huge fan on eating snails, so she apologised and said she had not cared for humans in a long time.  
You could tell you were going to get along well, but the urge to get back home filled you with DETERMINATION...


	3. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reach Toriel's home, but she is very cautious about letting you go down the stairs that lead into her basement.

After quite a travel, you eventually stepped through the doorway of her home.  
The sight made you gasp, it was simple but beautiful. It even had an air through the small home which told you this was home. The first room in which you entered had a stairway that made you curious to where it lead, but your thoughts were quickly dissolved when Toriel calmly lead you to a corridor in which three doors stood. The first door, she informed you being her room, the last being under construction and the one in between the two was your room. You smiled and hugged her in thanks.  
"My child, you have travelled quite far today and I'm sure you would like a rest. Do not hesitate to use your bed while I finish baking the pie I have made for your arrival."  
"Ooh! Pie! What flavour?" You questioned enthusiastically. She chuckled and softly smiled at you.  
"Butterscotch and cinnamon flavour, do you like the sound of that?"  
"It sounds amazing! Can I just call it B and C for short?"  
"Of course my child! Now get some rest while I finish baking it." She smiled and waved as she headed through the home to get to the kitchen, you waved back.  
Slowly you pushed the door of your new bedroom open, it was a child's room with two beds, a wardrobe and a few other things, including a toy chest. You took your shoes off at the door and placed them carefully down by the side of the right bed. You were too tired to take off your clothes, and you didn't know what else you could wear, so you kept them on and climbed slowly into the same bed you had placed your shoes next to.  
You laid on your back for a few minutes, thinking about who might have been up on the surface with you and what your room looked like, but after a while you didn't seem to find any answers so you shook your head, hooked your hair out of your eyes, rolled onto your side and slowly fell asleep...  
___  
You woke up panting, sweat trickling off your forehead onto the... Floor? You had fallen out of bed. You picked yourself off the floor and tried to remember your nightmare. You shuddered when you did: There was Flowey but Toriel wasn't there, he was laughing hysterically, you called out but nobody came. He was just about to kill you when you woke up, you assumed that was when you fell out of the bed.  
Obviously you were not the only one to be startled as you could hear the quick sound of padding footsteps coming down the hallway. The door almost slammed against the wall.  
"____! Are you okay?!" She looked at you on the floor in concern and you responded by looking away as you felt your face heat up.  
"Sorry---I just--- had--- a nightmare." You replied between pants.  
"Would you like to talk about it? I'm not going to force you." She gently spoke and calmly tried to guide you to sit back down on the bed.  
"No not really. I could use a hug though." Without any hesitation she took you in her arms and embraced you. You calmed down and relaxed into the heat of her fur, resting your head on her shoulder.  
After a while you slowly broke the embrace, sighing contently.  
"Thanks."  
"On the surface, it's around mid-day, would you like to eat something? We still have that pie that I saved for you!"  
You gave her a toothy grin at the mentioning of food and took her hand as she lead you to the kitchen.  
Toriel was acting cagey as you both ate glancing around the room as you saw a nervous expression cross her face several times if she accidentally looked at you.  
You finally asked her if something was wrong and she apologised and took her plate to the sink leaving it there as she walked pass you to the room where the stairs and front door was.  
"I'm sorry my child, there is something I must do."  
Something was up.  
Mid-chew, you left your plate on the table and swiftly followed her as she walked down the stairs. You almost leaped down the stairs to catch up. She was walking down a dim lighted hallway when you saw her, she sensed your presence as you stepped lightly behind her. She didn't turn around, sighing she spoke.  
"Please go back upstairs, I can't have you leave me as well."  
That was really ominous you thought.  
She didn't say another word as you reached a large door. You knew what she was going to do as soon as you saw it.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." you whispered under your breath.  
"As I see you have gathered, this is the only way out of the Ruins, meaning this is also the only way out of the underground... I'm so sorry my child, I am going to destroy it."  
All colour had drained out of your face, she knew what she was doing but you thought that part of you knew she didn't, you knew it was going to be near to impossible to forgive her if she destroyed your only way out. In panic you tried to convince her not to.  
"Toriel please, I need to go. I like you as much as you like me, but I know that there is others up there that also need me and would be heartbroken if they never saw me again!" She looked at you sorrowful and attempted to divert her attention back to destroying the way out.  
"If you leave he will kill you... Asgore will kill you." A tear rolled down her cheek and feel to the floor.  
"If you really want to leave." You nodded, you would find a way to avoid Asgore.  
"You must prove to me you can survive." You looked at her in stunned silence.  
Without warning she threw a fireball to the ground next to you. You instinctively jumped out of the way and almost cried at the fact that she meant you would have to fight her to prove your survival.  
"I'm so sorry, ______"  
\---------  
You had dodged a fair amount of fireballs only being caught by two which catches you on the side of your leg. Each time she had assaulted you you did not fight back tears ran down her damp fur. She started to miss you when she attacked. Whether it was on purpose or because of tears disrupting her vision you did not know you thought it was a bit of both. Panting you knelt down on the floor. She put out the flames in her hands and walked over to you, gently picking you up and embracing you in the tightest hug you had ever experienced she cried onto your shoulder and you comforted her, hugging her back. You stayed like that for what seemed like hours until she finally let go.  
"Your worthy... Please leave the ruins, don't come back, I will miss you so much. I love you my child." She started to walk back to her house.  
"I will miss you too, but don't worry, I will always remember you as the best momster ever!" She half heartedly chuckled as she spoke once again.  
"Please... Be good my child." she spoke before she left.  
"Goodbye..." You whispered as you stared at the direction in whence she left.  
You stayed there for a while unable to pull yourself to walk forwards. But after what seemed forever you put your hand gently onto the door.  
"Well here goes nothing, wish me luck Tori..." Tears stung your eyes as you pushed the heavy door forwards. A cold wind dried the tear trails on your face.  
The cold breeze filled you with DETERMINATION...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm attempting to try and do a chapter a day but I'm not sure I'll manage!


	4. The bone brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushing the ruins door open you meet two peculiar characters.

You pushed the door so it left a wide enough gap for you to slip through, then you side stepped out and pushed the door back into place like it had never been moved.  
You stared into the distance to try and see something other than snow, up ahead was a bridge with some sort of barricade it looked like you could easily slip through it. Wait. Were the monsters around here THAT big?! You would try to avoid meeting them if they were.  
You trudged forward, the icy cold of the snow overlapping your trainers. You didn't mind for now, hopefully you could get to a place to dry them off later.  
The freezing cold wind bit into your bare arms, yes you were wearing only a t-shirt and some shorts. You came to the conclusion that it must've been summer while you were up on the surface. You kept walking forward arms crossed over each other to keep warm.  
"CRACK." you threw your head round so quick that it made you nauseous. That twig. You swear that it had been in one piece when you first stepped over it. Realisation struck you, you were being followed.  
You sped up your pace, trying to not look too obvious, you didn't run, you speed walked until you reached the wooden bridge. You were about to step through when you heard the darkest voice ever talking to you.  
"Pal, don't you know how to greet a new friend?"  
You slowly turned around, limbs shaking, you couldn't try to find a joking way to respond to the figure. It was encased in the dark shadows covering its face and body, you just stared at it curious and terrified at the same time. He, or so you guessed at the tone of his voice, cleared his throat awkwardly noticing your interest. He outstretched what seemed to be a skeletal hand and spoke again.  
"Shake my hand." You stretched out your hand and did so without a second thought.  
A loud farting noise vibrated through the air making you jump back in surprise, but once you had you laughed, you were so scared and then he played a prank on you!   
"Heh, whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Gets 'em every time!"  
A smiling skeleton stepped out of the shadows.  
"Names Sans, Sans the skeleton." You smiled back.   
"Well I wasn't expecting such a toothy smile to meet me first time I stepped out of the Ruins!" His smile grew even larger proving your point.  
"I mean like throw me a bone here, the last person who smiled so much turned out to be a serial killer!" You gasped at what you had said. Did your pun offend him? He looked taken aback with surprise until he looked up at you with glee in his pinpricks of eyes with a huge grin across his face.  
"You like skeleton jokes as well?!" You grinned, you were going to take him with you now forever!  
"Yes! Of course I do! And I have a skeleton of them!" You both cracked up at the awful pun.  
"Well tibia honest, we should get going. My brother will be expecting me to come back by now." You looked at him struck with awe, he has a brother?! Does be like skeleton puns as well? You couldn't wait to find out!  
"Eh, just step through the barricade. My brother made it to stop humans but it's way to big to do it anyway."  
"He wants to stop humans?"  
"Yeah. You see, my brother now he's a human hunting fanatic! I'm just a lazy bones, can't be bothered to keep a good eye on humans, so I just sit at my sentry post all day, slipping in naps."  
You looked down at him with a cheeky grin.  
"So what was the special occasion, where you had to visit the door today?" Your sure he blushed for a minute, the same colour of his parka hoodie, but it could've just been the water reflecting it onto his cheekbones.  
"I ugh. There's this kind old lady at the door right, and we exchange knock knock jokes between the door. I ugh, really like her" He glanced at you nervously. Definately a blush.  
"She always said the same about you, she was very affectionate towards you. Said that maybe one day she would come out." His face lit up.   
You and Sans walked until you reached his sentry post. He told you to hide behind a lamp whilst he talked to his brother.  
"SANS. HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET?"  
"Perhaps, bro."  
"NO, YOU HAVE NOT! YOUR TOO LAZY TO FIND ANY HUMANS!"  
"Hey! I've gotten a ton of work done today!" He paused dramatically.  
"SANS..."  
"A Skeleton."  
"OH MY GOD SANS!" They must have heard your laughter behind the lamp because they both turned towards it. Sans looking amused but worried at the same time.  
"SANS? WHERE IS THAT LAUGHTER COMING FROM?" He started to walk up to the lamp that you were hiding behind. You gasped but giggled at the skeletons.   
Papyrus or so he was called, circled around the lamp while you circled but stayed on the opposite side of him, you looked at Sans several time, trying to hold back your laughter. He couldn't.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Sans' real laugh caught you off guard, you couldn't stop yourself from laughing. As you joined in you fell to the floor on your backside. Papyrus was showing so many emotions.  
"SANS! WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" You peeked out from behind the lamp and waved, he would find you one way or another.  
"A HUMAN SANS!"  
You stood up before him. And curtsied out of amusement.  
"Yes I'm a human. What can I do for you? Oh great Papyrus."  
He practically squealed.  
"SANS! IT KNOWS MY NAME!" You laughed and he cleared his throat.   
"EHM. HUMAN!"  
"_______."  
"YES, HUMAN ______, YOU ARE GOING TO BE CHALLENGED BY MY PUZZLES!" He pulled a heroic pose and his scarf/cape blew with the wind.  
"AND SANS!"   
"Yes bro?"   
"YOU CAN HELP ME! JUST PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT!" And with that he was away howling in laughter at his awful pun. You and Sans exchanged shrugs and walked after him.   
You were freezing cold and Sans noticed. Your arms were wrapped so hard against each other that they were creating red marks.  
"Hey, Kiddo? You looked chilled to the bone!" You nodded and gave a half hearted laugh, shaking from the icy winds that blew against your skin.  
"Here." He took off his blue coat and gave it to you.  
"Put on this. Don't want a human Popsicle now do we?" You took the offer gratefully thanking him as you put it on.  
"But won't you get cold now?" You looked at him in concern.  
"Heh, kid. My coat is practically an accessory. I'm just bone, I can't get chilled to it!" You side hugged him now slowly getting warm because of his kind gesture.  
"Thanks!"  
You both went your seperate ways Sans took a short cut to catch up with Papyrus to stop him from doing anything too insane and you went the long way to see the views and meet a few friendly faces.  
But seeing Sans and hearing his puns not to forget seeing his Enthusiastic vertebruh once again. It filled you with DETERMINATION!


	5. Even Skeletons have hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come across PUZZLES! And skeletons!

You were content as you walked around the snowy landscape warm within Sans's coat. You came into view of many of Papyrus's puzzles, some more difficult than others but either way you finished them without a problem. You were walking along the snowy path when you came across the two brothers arguing. Well, not really, Sans was standing there whilst Papyrus was shouting about him being lazy and typical Sans was telling him skeleton puns which made Papyrus look googly eyed!  
You walked up to either tell more puns or see what was up. Sans spotted your approach and waved. You waved back and hugged the cyan coat to message you were warm because of him. He smiled kindly.  
"SANS! WHY IS THE HUMAN WEARING YOUR COAT?"  
"She needed it bro, she was freezing up."  
"I GUESS I CAN'T DELIVER HER TO THE ROYAL GUARD IF SHE IS COLD!"  
"Yeah it's not fair, bro. You could say it's in humane."  
"SANS!" He looked at you and beckoned you to look at the piece of paper on the floor. You did so picking it up. 'Junior Jumble' It read across the top. It had a word search on it to your pleasure, you loved word searches! But you were disappointed when there was nothing to highlight the words with.  
"Hey, can I have a hand please? I need a pencil"  
Sans grinned wider than ever. Without hesitation, and to your horror he took off his arm and threw it at you. You jumped out of your skin and screamed.  
"SANS! OH MY GOD!" You and Papyrus both shouted in unison.  
Sans was on his back laughing hard once he had finished he sat back up. You picked up his disassembled arm and held it, Sans and Papyrus looked at you curiously. You shuffled your arm inside of the coat Sans had lent you and pulled his limb with it, so that it looked like the bone limb was yours.  
"Sans, you scared me out of my skin." You waved the arm around and Sans laughed while Papyrus complained about the fact that Sans's bad jokes were rubbing off on you.  
After a while you gave Sans back his arm in exchange for a pencil. Completing the word search with ease and then handing it over to Papyrus.  
He stared at you like you were some sort of genius then turned to Sans word search clutched in his hand.  
"SANS! THE HUMAN COMPLETED THE WORD SEARCH EASILY!"  
"I've had years of practice guys." You responded.  
"Yeah your right brother she completed it easily, should've given her the crossword." You glanced from brother to brother as they argued about which was better, crosswords or Junior jumble.  
You lost your attention quickly, what was it like up there? Did you have siblings? Did you fight all the time, or did you play nicely if you did have siblings? The thought of leaving loved ones behind almost made you cry.  
"HUMAN!" You looked up at Papyrus.  
"CAN YOU SETTLE THIS FOR US?" You were confused.  
"Settle what?" Sans looked at you in concern, he knew you weren't paying attention but he also knew that something was on your mind. He changed his expression quickly as you piped back up to answer Papyrus's question.  
"WHICH IS BETTER? CROSSWORD OR JUNIOR JUMBLE? SANS THINKS THAT CROSSWORDS ARE BETTER BUT I THINK THAT JUNIOR JUMBLE IS BETTER!"  
You didn't want to upset Papyrus even though you thought that crosswords were harder and better.  
"I like both, but to choose between the two I pick... Junior Jumble." You winked at Sans and he looked relieved, Papyrus didn't seem to notice as he rambled on about how Junior Jumble was the best, he walked away as he talked.  
Once he was gone Sans turned to you.  
"Thanks for saying that Junior Jumble was better for my bro."  
You smiled at him.  
"No problem! After all, it'll count in the long run anyway!"  
You two started to follow him in companionable silence, you watched the river on your right as the water turned and splashed up against the edges of the bank, seeing it reminded you of the streams in the ruins, which made you think of Toriel.  
A skeletal hand waved in front of your face, snapping you out of your thoughts.  
"Hey, ______. Something up?" You looked at him, trying to morph your emotionless expression into more of a happy one.  
"The ceiling is up." You responded you smiled at each other but neither of you broke into a laugh. You sighed.  
"See there you go again, I can read expressions like I read a book, ______. C'mon tell me what's wrong." Sighing yet again you responded.  
"It's just..." You started off slow but you eventually sped up.  
"I can only remember my name... I can't remember where I live, my childhood, any friends or family. Hell I can't even remember what happened last week!" He looked at you a small smile on his face trying to comfort you.  
"I don't even know why I climbed mt. Ebott. I mean if people who climb are never seen again then... I must have had a pretty shit life..." you looked at him, you didn't realise you had started to cry, he put up his hand and wiped a tear off of your cheek with his boney thumb.  
"Hey, it doesn't matter now, your with us! You can even come join me and my brother!" You wanted to accept the offer but as soon as you opened your mouth. Words haunted your mind. 'Come with me my child. We can make a family, just you and me in my little home!'  
You stopped dead in your tracks, closing your mouth.  
"I... I'm sorry I can't. I... You see... I made the same promise to Toriel and... well at the time I thought it was a great idea but... I didn't think about the concequences. If I stayed I would be trapped in one place for the rest of my life and I thought that any last hopes would be destroyed...just like the exit."  
Sans could see your discomfort and he squeezed your hand.  
"Hey it's okay. At least come stay in our house while you're in snowdin, I mean it's not like you have any place where you can stay."  
You smiled at the offer.  
"Really? But you've given me so much already."  
"Hey, Kid! It might seem like we've given you more, but really it's the opposite! My brother is happy, I havent seen him this happy since he was accepted into training for the royal guard! You've made him happy, and... That makes me happy too." You side hugged him.  
"Okay then, I accept your offer to stay with you in your humble aboned." He chuckled at your pun.  
"On one condition." He glanced at you curiously.  
"Oh? What's that then?" He raised a metaphoric eyebrow.  
"Please not spaghetti every night I can't live off of spaghetti. I can cook! Can I help out?" He chuckled at your sudden request.  
"Your right, I don't even have the stomach for it! Hey, it would be nice for someone else to cook for once! Deal."  
You both walked back to his home hand in hand in a friendly manner. You were both content. You were thinking of what you could cook for the two skeletons, and what ingredients they had. 

Cooking a meal in the Skeleton brothers' home to please them filled you with DETERMINATION!


	6. Wishbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying the night with the Skeletons!

You eventually reached Sans and Papyrus's home. It had been a long trek through Snowdin and your legs threatened to fall beneath you, but you were filled with determination to at least make it to their door step.  
Sighing with relief you stepped through the door after Sans who held it open as you walked in. Papyrus, who was in a tiled kitchen, poked his head up from a spaghetti cook book that he was reading. He saw Sans first and greeted his arrival before you stepped out from behind him and waved. He looked at you confused but welcoming.  
"Sans! I see you have invited someone to stay tonight!" You were shocked. Had Papyrus really just spoke in a normal tone? You thought that he only shouted! Sans must have read your expression again because he put his hand on your shoulder and whispered in your ear.  
"My brother speaks quiter in the house, he only yells when he's outside or if he's talking to me, he doesn't yell when there are guests. Well, most of the time!" He grinned up at you and you let out a light laugh.  
"Human _____. I was thinking of making spaghetti for tonight, is that okay?" Your heart dropped, oh god spaghetti. You had eaten that for lunch as well because Papyrus had given you it. You weren't a huge fan on spaghetti, you prefered to have it every once in a while.  
"I uhhh... Spaghetti sounds great! But I was hoping that I could show you how to cook something else?" You crossed your fingers inside Sans's sleeve hoping that Papyrus would accept your offer.  
"Hmmm... Okay!" Pot luck. "Could I help?" He closed his spaghetti cook book and put it on a shelf that had more spaghetti cooking books.  
"Of course you can help Papyrus! What ingredients do you have?" As You and Papyrus looked through the fridge and cupboards, Sans sat down at the table watching you with interest.  
You managed to find some eggs, cheese and a few vegetables so you decided to make omelettes.  
Papyrus tried to help but you thought that he was a bit too vicious when he tried. So you showed him the correct way to chop the peppers and mushrooms so that he could help with that, you let him go wild with grating the cheese however.  
In the end you had three pretty decent omelettes! You washed your hands and sat down at the table with Sans who was relieved for not having to eat spaghetti for once.  
"Wow human! These are pretty good! Almost as good as my spaghetti! What else can you cook?" Sans nodded in agreement his mouth full of what he thought was better than spaghetti.  
"I can cook lots! But not just savoury foods, I can cook cakes as well, hey but there's still mushroom for improvement." Sans chuckled and Papyrus groaned.  
"Hey, actually would you like to bake a cake with me one day?"  
"Yes! Of course! I can't wait to see more to cooking than spaghetti! I could show Undyne! She would be so proud of me!"  
Sans hooked a bottle of ketchup out from under the table and took off the lid. You were honestly expecting him to use it as a condiment but then to your utter disgust he drank it.  
"You drink ketchup?!" He shrugged as if it was completely normal and put it back down onto the table to finish off his omelette.  
You shrugged.  
"Everyone to their own I guess. I mean it could be worse, you could drink mustard."  
"Nah, too spicy."  
"Anyways, Papyrus you were saying something about an Undyne person uhh monster uh friend?" Sans smiled at your attempts not to offend monsterkind.  
"Oh yes! Undyne! She's really nice!"  
"Define nice?" Sans got up, put his plate in the sink and took another swig of ketchup.  
"Well she's training me to become part of the royal guard and she teaches me cooking lessons on how to make spaghetti. and then she captures and takes humans to our king so he can collect their souls." He slowly brought his voice down into a mumble at the last part but you still heard. Sans choked on his ketchup and you gasped.  
"Uhhh, bro... You can't really say stuff like that around _____. It's bad enough she's already got issues..."  
Issues? Oh right, amnesia.  
"Don't worry, I've already almost been killed by a serial murderer, I should be fine."  
"Yes! Human you will be fine! Asgore is a kind man! I'm sure he would let you go straight through the barrier!"  
"Asgore is the king?!"  
"Well uhh yes but-"  
"Oh god oh god oh god." You put your hands against your head leaning against the table. Sans faced you in concern and Papyrus hesitated with his hand in the air to try and comfort you.  
"No... No..." Toriels voice echoed through your mind; 'He will kill you... Asgore will kill you!' Sans softly put his hand on your back, you relaxed under his touch as tears slowly ran down your face and onto the wooden table.  
Papyrus picked you up from your place at the table and held you tight to him in a hug. You accepted it and held him crying into his shoulder until you stopped. You were so happy here but no, as soon as you start to get happy it's pulled away from you.  
Once you had finished Papyrus slowly put you back down on the ground at looked at you with concern and relief that you had stopped crying. He comforted you a bit longer until he spoke softly.  
"_____. You can sleep on our couch tonight, if you need anything I'm up in my room on the first door above the stairs, Okay?"  
You wiped your face with the back of your hand.  
"Thanks Papyrus. Thanks Sans."  
"No prob, kid."  
Papyrus smiled and Sans waved as he headed up the stairs to his room. Papyrus took you over to the couch gave you some blankets and let you lay down before he went up to his room. Once both doors had closed and you no longer heard any noises coming from them, you sighed and rolled onto your side to face their tv. You thought it would take ages to sleep but you were out like a light.  
\---------  
The sun was shining outside, it was a beautiful day. You heard knocking at the door so you went to answer it. At the doorstep stood a peculiar, tall man. He was wearing a suit and he looked really sorrowful.  
"Are you miss _____?" He asked.  
"I am, what seems to be the problem Sir?"  
"Your Family... I'm so sorry, they died in a car crash earlier today."  
You stepped backwards mouth open wide.  
"No... No no no!" You remembered how your mother would cook for you in the kitchen how she always wore a smile on her face and comforted you through everything. Your father, how he would teach you things that school couldn't, how he was always the smartest one and willing to do anything for you. And your younger brother, Darren, how you never really got along and you nearly always fought but no matter what you and him would always pull through, working as an unseperable force. The man was in tears. You recognised him, he was your dad's friend, they always hanged out together, he even brought small gifts for you and your brother.  
"I am so sorry." He spoke, you tried to invite him in to have tea and maybe cheer him up but you couldn't. Your social anxiety stopped you. Once he had left you cursed yourself.  
It should've been you, you should've been the one to die! Voices went through your head of the people at your old schools, always picking on you and telling you to go away or even die. 'They were right all along' you thought.  
You didn't know what to do, it was all your fault.  
\------  
You woke up, you were a mess. The blankets were on the floor and you were curled up in the fetal position. Sweat dripped off of your head, you couldn't take it, you cried and cried until your throat was sore. All the while cursing to yourself, saying it should've been you.  
After your head hurt from crying, you heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. You didn't look up, you didn't care. But they made you jump when they put their hand on your back and joined you on the sofa.  
"Hey, Kid, it's alright. It's just a nightmare, it's not real." They spoke to you softly and rubbed their hand on your back, you looked up at him, it was almost comforting, almost.  
"But it is real!" You croaked. Sans looked taken aback, he was sympathetic towards you.  
"I know why I climbed mt. Ebott. I remember everything now. I don't ever want to go back." Sans stopped rubbing his hand against your back, but he kept it there.  
"Kid, what's wrong? What happened, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
"No I have to talk to at least someone. It's the only way people can see the truth."  
\-------  
The day before you were in deep trouble. You had to pay off something quick so you took some parts out of the car that you didn't usually use and sold them at the local garage, you were happy about the fact that you could pay for the thing you desperately needed, but you forgot to tell your family about it and not to use that car after all they only used that car on beautiful sunny days and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
It was all your fault.  
\------  
You held Sans tight, you had never told anyone what had really happened before. Everyone thought it was just a problem with the car so they let it go. But it wasn't just your family who suffered, it was a four car accident. Yours and another family died the other two cars contained a couple who had just married, they suffered severe injurys, and the other was a mother who escaped from being injured but their car was also damaged beyond repair. The couple and the mother had come to help you once they had recovered, they brought gifts and mourned your family with you, the mother had even let you into her family cherishing you as one of her own. She and her husband had two kids. One of which, named Frisk, was being bullied at school and said to you in secret that they were going to climb mt. Ebott and end it all, but you convinced them not to, they stood up to her bullies and brought peace to their school.  
You pondered that idea after they had stopped the bullies, you couldn't go on anymore living in guilt and crying yourself to sleep each night, so one day you climbed the mountain and jumped.

By the time you had calmed yourself enough it was already morning, Sans looked at you with relief that after all this time you had finally come out with the truth, he was happy and sad for you at the same time.  
"_____. Stay with us in our home, we can give you your own room, I know that you don't want to go back, and I'm sorry but I don't think you'll make it either." You looked up with him your face was sore and wet with tears.  
"Kid. You're suffering, a lot, from what you accidentally caused but you were honest... Here let me show you something."  
He stretched his hand to your chest, you felt that weird feeling again, like something important was being extracted from you.  
"I don't usually do this unless I have a strong bond with someone but we're in the same boat here." There it was again a small heart floated above his palms encasing his hands in its light.  
"Can you see the colours of your soul?" It sparkled red with green, yellow and orange sparks coming off.  
"Red, Green, Yellow and Orange?"  
"Yes, Red means Determination, Yellow means Justice and Orange means Bravery, it suits you well with what you've been through."  
You gasped in awe.  
"What about green?" He looked up at you with calm in his eyes.  
"Green is Kindness. Kindness, it proves that you didn't mean to commit what you did and when it happened. It was an accident that it happened and that's why it backfired the most."  
You hugged Sans tightly your soul disappeared back into your chest.  
"I just couldn't bring myself to believe that it was an accident." You gasped, quite frankly you still weren't fully convinced but you didn't want to waste any more of the stout skeleton's time. "Thank you so much, Sans!" He blushed a little.  
"Here, as you have nowhere to go once your back on the surface, stay with me and Papyrus. I'm sure he'll love it. That is... If you want to?"  
You wiped your eyes with the Back of your hand. "That would be wonderful, Sans. I would love to stay."

Starting a new life filled you with DETERMINATION and KINDNESS!


	7. Days go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting a new life with the two brothers and meeting some uninvited guests.

You sighed and rubbed your eyes, Sans was on the opposite side of the couch just staring at the wall, you looked at the wall to see if the TV was on but no it wasn't. You prodded Sans with your foot. You had slept on the couch again that night but the skeletons had kept their word when they said they were going to get you a room, the upstairs landing had a new door which had several reels of yellow tape stuck to it reading; 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION' in bold letters.  
You realised you had spaced out and sat up on the sofa, you gently touched Sans's arm pulling him out of his thoughts with a shake of the head and a few blinks.  
"Sup,____?" You shrugged and he took your hand in his.  
"You were staring at a wall. I mean that's new." He chuckled softly and you looked at his hand.  
He was made of bones, no shit, but how did he eat? Where does all the food go? Did he even absorb all the minerals that he needed?  
Sans caught you thinking about him and diverted his eyes away from you, he was thinking about you and the human anatomy as well.  
"Why don't we play a game?" Sans pulled you from the couch, lead you to the kitchen and sat down at the table with you.  
"What's that then?" You asked curiously.  
"Well... You take a drink and I'll ask you a question, and if you spit it out then you lose, but we'll take it in turns so that we both ask each other questions." He took a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge door and handed you some water, you said you were going to go shopping for the two but you forgot, so you accepted the water for now.  
"Who goes first?"  
You both did rock paper scissors and Sans lost so you thought of what to ask.  
"Where does the food you when you eat?" He swallowed.  
"It doesn't." You looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean?" He gave you a mocking look.  
"One question at a time!" You glared but then rolled your eyes and shrugged, taking a swig of water.  
"Ok... Your not just flesh, are you?"  
You swallowed and laughed at his question. You explained to him that you had muscle and organs and stuff like that.  
"I have a skeleton inside of me."  
"WHAT?!" He shouted and you blushed. Good thing Papyrus was out.  
"NO! Not the weird way like sexual!" He calmed down a bit and looked at you.  
"Well what do you mean then? Oh wait one question at a time." You put his hand down on the table to stop him from taking another swig.  
"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. I'll answer this one time."  
"Ok."  
"Well..." You were lost for words. How do you explain to a skeleton that you are a skeleton?  
"I... I am a skeleton in one way or another. It's just you can't see my bones because they are covered by muscle and flesh, to protect them? And make them move." He looked at your body curiously.  
"So you mean, that I've been living with a skeleton all along but I never knew?!" He spread his arms across the table.  
"Yup, anyway back to the game..." He furrowed his metaphoric brows, you could tell he had loads of questions, yet he still took a swig of ketchup and awaited your question.  
"How do you move your bones, without any muscles?" He grinned and waved his fingers at you.  
"Magic." You rolled your eyes. Damn.  
"Okay my turn." He spoke. You drank some of your water.  
"How do you reproduce?" You spat out your water choking on what was left in your mouth. He looked at you suprised but victoriously.  
"Alright!" You said. "Game over! You win!"  
He glanced your way and helped you clean up the spilt water.  
"Well how? You can ask me any question after?"  
"Uhmmm... That's not really a subject that I'm comfortable around..." He looked at you curiously.  
"Why?"  
"I never really liked the subject. Hey but I can take you to the library to see if they have any books on the subject?"  
"Sure, did you want to ask me a final question?"  
"Umm... Okay." You pondered a while, you thought about asking him something about if there were any other skeletons apart from him and Papyrus, but that could wait for another time.  
"The other night, you said to me that we were in the same boat after I explained about the car crash incident. I didn't think much about it at the time but what did you mean?" Sans looked awkwardly at the floor.  
"Huh, didn't think you would ask-"  
The door flew open and Papyrus stepped in carrying brown paper bags filled with what seemed to be... Not spaghetti ingrediants!  
He greeted you and Sans and started putting items away in the cupboards and fridge. You got up and helped him while Sans sneaked off and went to his room.  
"Ahh! ____. Thanks for helping me put all that away! I was hoping that you would show me how to bake a cake tonight?" He showed you a cake tin which he had purchased while he went shopping.  
"Sure Papyrus! We should start now though, it's getting quite late!"  
"Okay! Let's start!" He started fishing ingrediants and utensils back out of the cupboard. You decided to make a classic sponge cake for now but you would show him how to make ginger cakes, chocolate cakes and scones in the future.  
You both measured out the ingrediants mixed them together and poured the mixture into the cake tin which was conveniently shaped as a bone. It was as Papyrus was putting the mix into the oven when you heard a loud knock at the door. Papyrus swung his head round in the direction of the noise and was just about to call that he would be a minute. When you stopped him.  
"Don't worry Paps, I'll answer it!" He thanked you as he put the cake in the oven and took his oven gloves off.  
You gently opened the door to two monsters.  
The first was blue and had an eye patch over one of her eyes and fangs which protruded her lips. She was wearing a tank top, blue leggings and some red boots. She had Scarlett hair which was tied into a ponytail and seemed to be some sort of fish woman.  
The second was short and wore a lab coat. To cut it short, she looked like a large version of a bearded dragon.  
You smiled kindly and let them come in. Papyrus looked to see who it was.  
"Oh! Alphys! Undyne! Do come in!" Sans shot out of his bedroom like a bullet which shocked everyone in the house.  
"Oh uhh hi guys..." He spoke to the entire crowd who was staring at him. He walked down the stairs and joined you by your side. Grasping your hand.  
"Sans, punk, Why do you have a human in your HOUSE?" Undyne's voice echoed around the house.  
"I'm sorry..." You said, you didn't know why, it wasn't going to change anything and she didn't listen anyway.  
"Hey, You step away." He said, his voice was the same as the one which he used to scare you with back at the forest.  
"Jeez Sans! What's gotten into you! She's a human I've got to deliver her to Asgore!" Tears threatened to fall down your cheeks, Sans let go of your hand and stepped in front of you between you and Undyne.  
"U-Undyne M-Maybe you shouldn't T-Try to K-Kill this Human..." Alphys was the next to speak, attempting to stop her from either harming you or Undyne getting in a fight with Sans.  
You stepped backwards towards the kitchen.  
"Leave her alone." Sans spoke lowering his voice threateningly.  
"Or what?" She spoke glaring at you while you stepped further away into the kitchen. Papyrus joined you resting his hands on your shoulder.  
"Undyne, this human has become part of our family, if you hurt her I'm afraid that I cannot control Sans hurting you back." Papyrus was trying to be brave towards her but his voice still quivered slightly.  
"That's right, Undyne. If you lay a finger on her then there will be concequences." Sans's eyes were missing their small pinpricks of light.  
"Okay! Okay! Jeez! But I'm not making any promises!"  
"Good." Sans's tone returned to normal, the light in his eyes returning.  
"______, Papyrus, I and our guests are going to have a little conversation, could you go down to Grillby's and pick me up a bottle of ketchup?" Without an answer he placed some gold in your hands.  
"Thanks!"  
You walked out of the door, much to the annoyance of Undyne, and left walking down the street on your way to Grillby's.  
You walked at a slow pace to try and avoid going back to the house for as long as you could. You felt quite sorry for Alphys who looked like a bystander in all of this but you still didn't want to go back to the house just yet.  
"Well, well, well! Who do we have here!" You pivoted on your heels to face the same fucking flower you had seen about two weeks ago.  
"Look piss off before I get the weed killer!" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Strong words for someone who was crying before my presence last time!" You glared.  
"It's time I rid this world of your irritating ways." You were about to attack him when two vines came out of the floor, wrapping around your legs and making you fall face first. You pulled your head up and spat out the snow which had entered your mouth.  
"Nice face-plant brat." You snarled. You were not going to be beaten by a flower again. Red clouded your vision in rage and the flower smirked at you. You got to your feet and dodged his attacks, but you just got more and more annoyed at the fact that whenever you tried to land a blow on him he buried himself in the ground. By the time he had dodged your attacks seven times you were in white hot rage. Some sort of pain went through your head and you stepped back again holding your forehead. Flowey took the chance and wrapped vines around your legs, you fell onto all fours.  
"Finally! I can end this all!" You looked up at him angrier than you had ever been before. Your head hurt like hell and so did your limbs and back.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He stared at you his face changed back from serial killer to innocent flower.  
You felt pain, just pain. Your legs grew and twisted into those of a beast, Your face expanded into a snout and a tail sprouted from behind you. You watched it all feeling great power and laughed at the flower's growing fear. You were a full bodied Gaster Blaster.  
"You still want to fight, you shit eating flower." Your voice was deeper and more terrifying. He disappeared into the snow.  
"No? That's a shame! I was about to have so much fun!" You headed back towards the house still in wolf form and unable to turn back until you calmed down. You spoke in your head. 'That Undyne bitch is still there, maybe I can have some fun with her instead!' You raced back towards the house a huge grin on your face baring your fangs to the whole world.  
You scratched on the door of the house loudly and hid behind the side of the house. You heard voices and shuffling as someone got up to open the door, judging by the laziness of each step you assumed it was Sans. He opened the door and peered out to see nobody he was about to close it again when you jumped out from behind the side of the building and snarled "Peek-a-boo!" Sans jumped so much you swore he could've hit his skull on the doorframe. Sans stared at you in shock with his mouth in a jaw drop as if you were some sort of nightmare.  
"He he he! As much as I love the attention Sans I want to settle something with that irritating fish woman!"  
You pushed into the house ignoring the stares from everyone in the house.  
"Heeeeey Undyne! You acted like you wanted to fight earlier? Still want to?!" She jumped up off the couch and looked at you in horror.  
"What are you? Human? Monster? What?!"  
You chuckled and let her see a grin as wide as the width of a car.  
"Oh Undyne! No I'm just one simple thing... YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" You growled and circled Undyne.  
Pain encased your head again and you faltered a bit, swaying to hit the wall next to you. You saw the faces of everyone in the house. Alphys was on the verge of tears, Papyrus in stunned silence and Sans who just looked at the floor sadly. Your grin turned into a grimace. What were you doing? You stopped your attempts to kill Undyne and looked around the room she was an innocent she only wanted justice for monster kind. You ran out of the house as fast as you could sprinting into the forest back to the Ruins door.  
You had to see Toriel, what had you just done? Tears rolled down your skull and hit the ground that you left footprints in. You could hear the cries of Sans and Papyrus as they tried to get you to come back but you didn't you couldn't face them after what you did.  
"I'm so sorry.." You whispered to yourself. 

Leaving Snowdin behind as you ran to the door in the Ruins filled you with DESPAIR....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much everybody for leaving kudos and even reading this book! It still amazes me that this book has been read by almost 100 people in FOUR days! It might not be a lot, but to me it's like millions! And also special thanks to the kind people who are leaving the Kudos! A majority of them are guests so I cannot tell who they are but if you're reading this- Thanks! Also to watergoddesskasey who left kudos aswell! Thanks so much guys!


	8. Regret and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See two different POVs, yours and Sans's, as you leave Snowdin town to take refuge in the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! 100 hits people! Thank you so much for the positive feedback and the Kudos! I thought that there would only be about 30 hits and no Kudos for my first book! Thanks so much! Oh! And stay tuned! Things are about to get very very interesting! Thanks again- FireBright <3

Sans's POV-  
I watched you run. You were gone as quick as you came. I felt so much sorrow and guilt when you left. I could short-cut to you but i know that you wouldn't like it if I did, so I just short-cutted to my room and locked the door.  
'Shame... She left...' That voice again. It echoed my mind.  
'What have you done?!' I thought to the other voice. He laughed darkly.  
'Oh... Not much! But I think we've finally found that human we were searching for!'  
"no..." I whispered under my breath.  
'Yes, Sans.' I buried my skull in my hands.  
'Sans, there is no way that you can stop her from her powers, the only thing you can do is help her control them. I sighed.  
'Then that is what I'll do... Gaster.'

If only she knew what happened...

Your POV-  
You finally made it, after many spilt tears and corner turning.  
Papyrus had stopped running after you a while back, even he couldn't catch up with a skeletal wolf, and Sans was nowhere to be seen. You didn't care anyway, it was better that they were staying behind.  
The door of the ruins loomed above you. You couldn't open it, so you scratched at the foot of the door, hoping just hoping that Toriel would come to it to see who was there. For the first time today, luck was on your side.  
"Hello? Is anybody there? Is it you Sans?" You sighed relieved.  
"No, it isn't Sans. But I need to come in, Tori. It's kind of important." You still had your low voice which echoed through the trees around you. You hoped that she would understand and open the door.  
"Okay, just a minute... How did you know my name?"  
You heard the sound of metal against metal as she unlatched the bolt on the door. You didn't answer her question, not yet anyway. You would answer when she let you in. The door opened, creaking with it's old age and you stepped in cautiously. What would she think of you?  
She covered her mouth in shock but she dropped her shocked expression for a kinder one when she saw you looking tearful.  
"Here come with me back to my house, we can talk about what you need over some tea or pie." She closed the door behind you quickly and lead you up to her kitchen. You smiled slightly feeling a bit nostalgic towards the small home. She was about to offer you a seat at the table but recoiled when she realised you couldn't sit on a stool.  
"Oh, excuse my manners! I forgot that you couldn't sit on a stool!" You smiled warmly tears still in your eyes from the past events.  
"No don't worry about it." You sat in a dog-like position front legs keeping you up.  
"I don't seem to recall meeting you before, could you introduce yourself please?" You looked down at the floor, closed your eyes and sighed.  
"You see... We do actually know eachother already, but you don't know me... Like... This." You gestured at yourself she looked at you quizzically.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not so sure what you mean."  
"I'm _______. But I don't know what's happened to me! I almost killed an innocent by accident!" You broke into tears again. Toriel looked at you in disbelief and stood up from her stool, coming over to hold you in a tight embrace.  
"Oh! My child! I'm so sorry! We'll work this out! I'm sure!" Even though her words seemed true, you knew that there was some doubt behind it. However you nodded as she broke the hug and got back to your feet.  
"I'm not going back to Snowdin." She was looking quizzical again.  
"I did something, that I cannot forgive myself for doing. Their faces... Their horrified looks... I just can't." She seemed upset with your decision but still comforted you as you wept.  
Your thoughts came back to Sans as Toriel went to bake a pie for you. 

If only he knew your side of the story.

Sans's POV-  
It had been a week since _____ had left us, everyone mourned your absence. Papyrus had turned from being over the top happy to shrugging off every comforting word that someone said to him. Even Undyne had realised the impact your absence had caused to Papyrus. That made her feel guilty about getting angry at you. The whole group were getting further and further apart from each other. I got up from sitting on the mattress and took a short-cut to get to the ruins door, maybe Tori could cheer me up?  
I slid down the door to sit up against it's strong frame.  
I hit my hand up against it twice.  
"Knock Knock." I heard a sigh from the other side. She was here, good.  
"Who's there?" I grinned to myself and turned to the door.  
"Oh wait, you have to start it off for this one."  
"Huh? Ok then... Knock knock."  
"Who's there?" Silence.  
"Ok Sans! You got me good!" I heard a laugh from the other side of the door and so I joined in.  
'C'mon already Sans!' The voice spoke. 'Cut to the chase already! You've been doing this for months!' I rolled my eyes. 'Shut up Gaster!' I could hear his sigh of annoyance in the back of my head, for a father he really lacked the ability to provide emotional support.  
"Hey... Tori?" I could hear her shuffling against the door.  
"Yes Sans?"  
"Could I... Come in? I mean to see you? I'm in need of somebody to cheer me up." I sighed heavily my breath condensation against the chilled atmosphere.  
"I guess so Sans! I mean I have been wanting to see you in person for a while now."  
"Cool. Thanks Tori!" She unlatched the bolt in the door and held it open for me to slip through the opening she made. All this time I could've just short-cutted into the Ruins but I let it come in time.  
"Hey." I spoke, she was a tall, white half dragon half goat woman who wore a purple dress. Suddenly it hit me.  
"Wait... Your Toriel?! Your the queen?!" I bowed down quickly before her to show my respects.  
"Haha, no Sans I'm no longer the queen, you don't need to bow." She replied softly. I picked myself up and straightened my clothes.  
'Kiss already!' Gaster. 'Shut the fuck up!' I think-shouted back at him. He chuckled.  
"Please, come with me Sans we can go to my kitchen and eat I had just put a pie in the oven when you came." I smiled kindly at her.  
"Well, I don't have the guts to say no!" She laughed and took my hand leading me up some stairs and into her kitchen. She sat me down on a stool as she pulled a butterscotch and cinnamon pie out of the oven. Mmm freshly baked.  
"Oh I forgot! I'm sorry as I should be doing this rather than my guest but could you fetch my daughter from her room? She's in the second door down the corridor." She has a daughter? I shook my head to rid me of my thoughts.  
"Sure thing Tori!" I headed down the corridor towards the room in whence she had pointed and slowly turned the handle.  
"Hey, uh Toriel wanted me to come get-" It was ______.

Your POV-  
"Hey, uh Toriel wanted me to come get-" It was Sans. You couldn't believe it.  
"Sans?!" You looked at him in shock and dropped the book that you were reading.  
"Uh... Hi... Kid." You shoved the book onto your pillow and stood up to see him. You had turned back from Gaster Blaster form the same day you ran back to Toriel.  
"Uh... Well this is awkward..." He spoke. "I was just thinking about you."  
"I'm so sorry!" You cried and stepped over to him, tears stinging your eyes.  
"Hey, hey, it wasn't your fault." He attempted to comfort you.  
"No! It was! I almost killed Undyne! It was wrong and... Horrible! Sans it was awful!"  
"No. Don't say that. You had no control over what you did. It was predatory instincts." He took your hand. "I know that you would never, and I mean NEVER, harm another being without a reason." He pointed at your chest. "Your soul is proof!"  
"How can you say that when you weren't the one in control!?"  
He sighed and looked away.  
"Because... I... Am the one who caused it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10,000 words people! Thanks for sticking with me, sorry for the delay with this chapter I was really busy today and had guests round my house so I wrote it quite late. It does say freeform on the tags, but I am planning it all through as I write this note, there's going to be a few tense bits in this story in the future as said in the beggining notes, so stay tuned for the excitement up ahead! -Thanks for all the support! - FireBright <3


	9. The Story behind the Skele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years ago....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support! It's you guys which are stopping me from giving up with this story!- <3 FireBright

-6 Years ago-  
Sans walked up to Gaster the usual smile faltering as dark bags hung under his eyes. He patted Gaster on the shoulder almost missing as he yawned.  
"Isn't it amazing, Sans!" Gaster proclaimed. "Finished! Finally finished!" Gaster's smile was huge, if he had eyes instead of just sockets they would be glinting. He grabbed Sans's hands and careful not to trip on the edge of the platform, danced around in a little circle. Sans's grin grew a little wider seeing his fathers excitement.  
"It's a bone-ified success dad! Come home, let's have dinner as a family again rather than you camping up in your office."  
Gaster blushed a little, he realised that he had just left his boys at home alone for the last few months, only greeting them as he left the door, when he came back they were already asleep.  
Taking one last proud look at the core he turned to Sans and took his hand.  
"You're right Sans I have been almost ignoring you these last few months, I apologise for not being at home, thanks for coming out once Papyrus was in bed to make sure I was still alive!" He chuckled. "Well! With no further ado, let's go!" He tugged Sans's hand gently as he headed towards home. Sans protested and his father stopped.  
"What's wrong Sans?" He looked up at his father.  
"Well, while you were gone, I was practicing my magic! I wanted to show you something!" Gaster's face looked surprised and delighted at the same time.  
"Oh? What would that be then son?" Sans stopped walking for a minute to hold both of his father's hands in his small ones.  
"I managed to gain the ability to teleport! But, I'm calling it just a short-cut so other monsters don't get chills down their spines!"  
"Haha! Good one son! C'mon then! Let's see this amazing ability that you have found!" Sans took his father's left hand in his right and walked forward.  
"Ok! But don't let go! If you do there will be problems..."  
His blue magic flared up encasing the two as they walked. Gaster gasped. For a moment everything was blue and then when the magic cleared up they were in Snowdin outside their house.  
"Tadaa!" Sans showed his father jazz hands and he chuckled.  
"That was unbelievable Sans! To think that my son is an expert at handling magic at the age of only 16!" Sans looked happy at his father's words but shrugged.  
"Hey, you make it sound like I'm 5!" He chuckled.  
"How's Papyrus getting along? How's his magic?" Sans smiled at the mentioning of his brother as they stepped through the front door of their house.  
"He's doing great! His magic is almost as good as mine! He can levitate objects, even himself, but I'm not going to show him how to short-cut."  
"That's great about his magic! But why won't you show him?" Sans gulped how he did gulp he didn't know he was just a skeleton, he narrowed every question like this down to magic.  
"Well... You see... Learning how to Short-cut I found out was actually quite life threatening..." Sans looked down guiltily.  
"What do you mean Sans... Wait are you hurt?!" Sans was hoping that he wouldnt bring that up.  
"Not really..." He spoke, Gaster's eyes glowed purple as he read Sans's stats. Busted.  
"Sans!" Gaster covered his mouth. "You only have 1hp!" Sans looked anywhere but his father who eyed him carefully.  
"I also worked out that extreme magic comes at a price." Sans sat down at the kitchen table hoping his father wouldn't ask anymore questions but he did. Why did he think he wouldn't.  
"Sans I need you to glow your eyes quickly." He lifted up Sans's chin and looked sternly at his eyes.  
Sans fumbled and tried to light both of them up but failed again, only managing to make one glow.  
"As I thought... Oh, Sans!" He held him tightly and he tried to squirm away.  
Suddenly the sound of small footsteps came. One accidentally was misplaced and the owner almost fell down the stairs as they let out a small yelp and regained their footing.  
"Sans?! Dad?!" Sans grinned as Gaster let go of him to see his 11 year old brother.  
"Papyrus!" They both said in Unison. He grinned back.  
"Dad! You came back! Is it to finally stop Sans from telling me his awful puns?!" Sans shrugged as he stifled some laughter when his father looked at him and smiled.  
"Hey Papy, are you shore about that? You sea I'm not that shellfish!" Gaster and Sans laughed as the smaller skeleton groaned in annoyance.  
"Sea dad there he goes again!" Gaster raised an eyebrow at Papyrus, and he realised what he had said.  
"SANS! NOOO! YOU'VE INFECTED ME NOW ASWELL!" He hollered, Sans and Gaster's laughter only grew louder.  
After many bad water and sea jokes exchanged between Sans and Gaster, the small family sat down at the table to eat spaghetti that Papyrus had cooked. His eye twitched when Sans spoke yet again another bad pun he put his fork down and grinned at Sans darkly the look of a killer in his eyes.  
"Sans, If you say one more bad pun you won't sea the light of day again. I swear I will krill you in your sleep"  
Gaster shouted 'that's my boy!' as Sans let out a nervous laugh unsure if he should be happy or scared.  
After a while the three headed up to their rooms wishing each other a good night. Papyrus went to his room to sleep in his racing car bed that Gaster had made for him, Gaster went to his room the door at the end of the corridor and Sans slumped into his bed, the room between his two family members.  
He was just happy that he had his dad back.  
\----------

"Hey Sans, ______? Is everything okay in there?" You looked up at where the voice had come from in annoyance for interrupting the story. 'Shit' you thought 'Forgot about Tori'  
"Just a minute Tori! Coming!" You shouted making Sans jump a little. You giggled at his sudden scare and took his hand as you lead him down to the kitchen. The story could wait till later, you were hungry.  
Knowing the end of Sans's story Fills you with DETERMINATION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger this chapter's end just symbolises the passing of time between this and the next chapter, I will try to write the next chapter by the end of today! Thanks!


	10. The shadows of our pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing off Sans's story and an unexpected event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw for some reason paragraphs aren't working in this chapter, honestly I've tried fixing it but it still won't change, it shows up in the editing bit but it doesn't work when posted....  
> ALSO! Thank you so much guys! last time I looked 10 Kudos and 170 hits! I'm feeling a bit tense at the fact that there's so many people reading this! Oh my god! I can 100% guarantee that I will answer any comments posted so feel free to fire away at any questions towards either this book or anything else, that being said I will keep trying to post a chapter a day but if I get busy they will be later in the day or maybe and extra chapter the day following! Thanks guys your awesome! - FireBright <3

You felt a lot better after some pie, but your curiousness to hear the end of Sans's story made you fidget. Sans noticed and smiled broader.  
"Huh, you really want to hear the end of that story, don't you kid!" You shifted slightly embarrassed that he noticed your excitement and nodded firmly.  
"Was it obvious?" Toriel looked over from the other side of the table curious about your sudden elevation in excitement. Sans nodded at you his grin just growing wider each minute.  
"Sounds exciting!" She spoke from her place taking Sans's, yours and her plates over to the sink where she started to wash them.  
"Could I listen aswell?" Sans shuddered and the room went silent for a moment before you spoke up to save him from having a heart attack.  
"Umm... Although it's been pretty happy so far... I think it's about to get a bit well... Sensitive. So I don't think Sans wants to tell it to more than one person at a time?" It was a terrible way of trying to explain it that she can't listen but it still worked.  
"Ok! That's fine! I don't mind my child! I have a few jobs that I wanted to get done around the house anyway so you and Sans can go back to Snowdin to hear it if you want?"  
You grimaced at the mentioning of going back to Snowdin. Was everyone still upset about you becoming...? Sans cut you out of your thoughts fast.  
"Good idea, Tori!" He gently took you by the hand leading you down the stairs as she called goodbye. Once she was out of earshot you spoke to Sans.  
"Sans! I can't go back!" You tugged out of his hand and he looked at you hurt.  
"I don't want anyone to see me! What if they think I'm going to hurt them?!"  
"They won't!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because, when you left, nobody not one single monster thought as you being evil, they thought as you being innocent, they mourned you when you left us." You sighed  
"How could they not picture me as a a beast! That thing!" He let out a long sigh and ignored your question.  
"I'll tell you later, here, I know a short-cut." He took your hand once again and teleported you both to his room. You stumbled and put your hand against the wall to steady you. You felt like you almost threw up.  
"Jesus, Sans!"  
"Sup?" He replied as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.  
"What? Apart from the fact that I feel like my insides have been shaken up to pulp?" You gave a glare and he laughed at you.  
"Ok, next time I'll give more of a warning." He gestured you to sit down so you did sitting down next to him on his bed.  
"Ok, where we're we?" He said stifling a laugh at your sudden nausea.

-5 Years ago- 1 Year after completion of the core-

Sans watched Gaster and the group of younger monsters step onto the platform. He studied the monsters carefully as they as climbed on they were a group of young scientists hoping to recieve a job working in the core. Sans was out of earshot but he knew what Gaster was saying, sciencey stuff. He eyed all of the monsters, one looked a bit like monster kid who hanged around Snowdin but they wore a checkered jumper instead of monster kid's stripy one they looked like they might be quite a bit older, might have been his parent or sibling. The next was some sort of clam looking monster, they had pretty much no torso it was almost just a head! 'How did they move around?' Sans thought. The next was some sort of cat looking monster, reminded him of the monster that hanged around hot lands sometimes, he was holding a notepad as he scribbled down what Gaster said. There was one who hanged around in the back section of the group looking quite shy, their body features were almost transparent like those of a ghost but their skeletal frame was still visable. Sans noted to speak to that monster later to see if they would get along well, knowing that they were also skeletal like. The final monster looked like a sandy coloured dinosaur she was unsure about stepping onto the platform and stood at the side of the path telling the group that she was a bit scared of going with them past this point, the group laughed at her phobia and sent her off, Gaster rolled his eyes and pointed to Sans who stood up properly at his mentioning. When the group laughed at him picking himself up he looked over to them grinning and making his eyes go black. "Hey." He spoke in his baritone voice. "You leave her alone..." His voice echoed through the cavern alerting the group, they immediately shut up attempting to divert their attention from him. The yellow lizard eventually made her way over to Sans as he lent against the side of the cavern. "U-Uh H-Hi! M-My name's A-Alphys!" She stuttered. Sans gave her a reassuring smile. "Nice to meet you Alphys, The name's Sans, Sans the Skeleton." She smiled back a bit more reassured. "Hey, sorry about them, people going to the core for the first time can be a bit irritating." "D-don't worry A-about it. It wasn't Y-your fault." "At least Gaster sent you to me eh? I can answer any questions you have!" She smiled. "H-how do you know S-so much about the core?" Sans chuckled. "I did help him for a while, only with the plans though, I didn't get the jist of the building bit." Alphys looked at him strange. "Do Y-you work for him?" He chuckled again. "Not in that sense, no. But he's my dad so I wanted to give him a hand." Alphys looked shocked. "He's your D-dad?! The royal S-scientist is your dad?! W-What's it like? I've always wanted to be the R-royal scientist!" "Hey, I'll put you in a good message when he comes back! I'm sure you want the job more than any of those jerks!" She thanked Sans as she laughed him joining in. Sans let her ask any questions answering them all as she fired away even at the ones that went off topic. Suddenly screaming. Sans and Alphys whisked their heads round into the direction of the noise. The platform that the group of students and his father were on tipped to a side making them all slip towards the bottomless pit below. Sans streached out his hand trying to steady the platform but to no avail only a bunch of blue sparks jumping off his hand. He had tired himself of his magic that morning when he attempted to stop his father from murdering a fourth child, a poor green souled human child. He watched in horror, unable to do anything as the platform gave way to the abyss below the group falling into the darkness. Sans stood still in utter shock horror, as if a bomb had landed at his feet. Alphys looked at him tears in her eyes. "Oh my god... I-I'm so sorry!" She spoke in whispers startled as to what to say. Sans ran back into the direction of home tears rolled down his the side of his skull his eye turning uncontrollably blue he teleported away back to Snowdin and ran as fast as he could into the forest. 'Why? Why him?' He thought as he ran. His thoughts just turned to anger. "I should've not fought him this morning! I WAS STUPID TO THINK I COULD STOP HIM!" He yelled. His anger was overwhelming him it made his head hurt in frustration. Suddenly his whole body hurt he could feel his skull expanding and his fingers turn to claws. He looked down at himself as he transformed. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He watched in utter horror as he turned into his father's creation. Letting lose a roar and blasting the trees by accident with a beam of white and blue plasma. He ran deeper into the forest on all fours blasting a few more trees on the way. "Why the hell is this happening!? Why has this never happened before when I was angry!?" He yelled to himself. A dark voice erupted into his mind it sounded strangely like his father and he jumped. "Because I died Sans, can you remember that time where I took you down to the lab to train you?" Sans gritted his teeth in anger, of course he remembered that. "What I gave you in those pills were small amounts of DT. DT doesn't mean harmless Demonstrational Toxins like I told you it actually means DETERMINATION. Before I died you forced me to take some DETERMINATION myself so, when I died, my magic has been split into two. Now it is being carried by two others you being one of them because I am closest to you. That's why I can telepathically talk to you from the void the other half has been transferred to a human who lives close to mt. Ebott. I cannot talk to them yet because they are outside of the barrier." Sans went silent his form shifting back to skeleton. "What do you mean by YET?!" He shouted. "The human will attempt to commit suicide at mt. Ebott in 5 years only to lose their memory. They can only use their magic after the death of a family member. You have a choice you can either kill them and stop them from possibly destroying monsterkind in fear or you can attempt to persuade them not to. Good luck!" And with that the voice stopped talking. "Thanks Jackass!" Sans shouted again. "I can still hear you and see you from the void, Sans. Oh and by the way my existence is now erased from every other monster so don't try asking about any royal scientist, you'll look like your insane." Sans grunted, now just to wait five years for the human to fall. \-------------- "So..." Sans spoke awkwardly. "There you have it. That's pretty much my whole backstory." You wanted to clap in admiration from hearing all that he's been through but saw it as disrespectful. "Hi!" A dark voice echoed your mind and you jumped to your feet almost falling over. The dark voice just laughs uncontrollably. "Shit, I take it that G has now got access to telepathically talk to you?" You cocked your head to one side. "G, Gaster?" You slowly nodded still confused until the voice spoke once again. "For your information: Yes, I am Gaster." You sped up your nodding. Both you and Sans became alert when he sighed and spoke assumingly to the pair of you. "Here, hang on, I'm coming in." Sans froze. "Uh, no dad, there's no need to come on in! She will probably freak out if she sees you." You looked at Sans confused. "No She won't! It'll be fine Sans watch!" "Hey, Sans don't worry about it! It can't be that bad! After all he's a skeleton like you!" "Not when he first appears..." You heard Sans whisper. You gave a comforting smile to him but he didn't cheer up. To your utter horror the room turned grey apart from you, Sans and the bedroom door. A figure started to appear a nightmare-ish creature dripping with black slimy substance even his face was slightly falling apart also dripping like hot wax the only thing that stayed normal was it's eyes which looked like it could kill, just by looking at something. You felt nauseous and black spots covered your vision. "SeE sHE's fInE! You heard the creature say as it approached you. "oH" That was the last you heard before you completely blacked out, your body falling into something boney. It somehow filled you with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha shit! Accidentally posted this chapter while I was halfway through writing it! I'm just finishing it off now! I swear! -Edit-  
> K! I've finished it now! Oh and more shout outs to Demonic_Kitty_Cat and NakodileMonster for leaving Kudos! Plus of course the 7 mystery people who left Kudos aswell!


	11. Just a quick note! Not really a chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief note.

Hey guys I apologise, this is not a chapter in the story, I just wanted to let you guys know something.  
So I was thinking about renaming this story, I was thinking maybe something like; The shadows of our pasts or The magic behind the Soul.   
But I didn't want to do it without your thoughts, what do you think guys? Should I? Oh and if you do but you know a better name please comment them to me! I will be delighted to see any names!  
Thanks again for all of the support so far! I cherish all of the comments posted and the Kudos left see you next chapter! Trust me!  
Things are about to get

Very

Very

Interesting

...


	12. Beware the irritating man who speaks in hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the man who gave you your magic. Oh and cue the training montage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 hits! Thanks for the support people not just with hits but also with comments and kudos! Yeah!

You slowly struggled to open your eyes, rubbing away sleep with your hands. You blinked every second because of the light coming through into the room that you were laying in even if the curtains were half closed. You heard stirring from a corner of the room, actually now that you think about it there was two voices talking when you first took in your senses.  
"Oh! She's awake!" You heard an unfamiliar voice say, but it reminded you of Gaster's voice when he spoke to you telepathically.  
You heard the slightly rushed footsteps as a familiar face peered over yours. Sans. You smiled seeing him.  
"What happened?" You spoke doubtful to recall your memories of the preceding incident. He wavered for a bit as more footsteps approached speaking as they walked.  
"You fainted." They stated simply before Sans added to his words.  
"When you saw Gaster's first form, you kind of well..." He struggled to find the words waving his hands to prove.  
"What Sans is attempting to say, is that you fainted from fear or perhaps something else, but judging the scenario, you fainted when you saw me as I shaped into reality." You sat up on the bed which you had been placed in. You recognised the room in an instant, it was Sans's bedroom. As your memories flooded back to you, you noticed how the room wasn't grey anymore.  
Someone stepped over to you, another skeleton he wore black and white and he looked to be some sort of scientist.  
He wore a black coat which almost fell to his ankles, a white turtle neck shirt and plain black trousers. His skull was visible, poking out of his turtle neck jumper, which his facial features seemed quite normal, for a skeleton. There was two cracks that ran from his right eye to the back of his head and from his left eye down to his mouth. Two pinpricks of light studied your movements as you looked at him. He nudged some small glasses up on his face a bit and coughed awkwardly seeing your interest. You snapped out of your trance quick and looked at his face alert.  
"Heh, you'll get used to it G, she's curious, studies every monster around here you know." You blushed slightly, you knew it was true. Gaster shook his head and pushed it aside.  
"You know, Sans likes you." You looked at him with a head cocked to one side as you both spoke in unison. "As a friend!"  
Gaster chuckled at you both.  
"Yes, you should have seen him when you fell." Sans shifted uncomfortably next to you.  
"He went to catch you like a damsel in distress!" So that was what you fell onto.  
"-and then of course he slipped and you both fell to the floor while he said a string of swear words." He laughed nervously when Gaster said that.  
"And you were doing sod all to help, G!" The older skeleton smirked.  
"Couldn't I was dying!" He said, you raised an eyebrow and Sans growled in the back of his throat.  
"Dying from laughter!" You and Gaster laughed while Sans grunted and sat down next to you on the mattress. You took the chance and side hugged him.  
"It was a good effort though Sans, and I respect that." Sans looked at you and blushed you just hugged him tighter. You both ignored the remark made by Gaster that he was your knight in pink fluffy slippers.  
After a while you broke the hug and started to talk to the two skeletons to make more progress.  
"Can you teach me how to control my shifting?" Gaster smirked.  
"Just stay concentrating." He said. "You won't fidget if you do."  
"Gaster!" Sans growled.  
"I mean shapeshifting!" You shouted.  
"Yes, we can teach you, but it's gonna take a while. Took me a while to get the hang of myself." Gaster held his hand up beneath his chin you had found out that he also had two identical holes in each hand, which made you even more curious.  
"It depends, Sans. It could be that more or less magic was transferred to her, it might be easier." He laughed.  
"G, it took me ages and I knew how to handle magic already!" Gaster pondered Sans's words.  
"Then we'd better start training then!"  
\-------  
You headed down into the forest until you came across a hidden training grounds, you guessed that Sans had made it to do training himself. Gaster followed you and Sans's lead walking aimlessley, not bothering to stay out of sight.  
"Gaster!" You whispered to him. "What if someone sees you!"  
He looked at you amusement in his eyes.  
"They won't, only you, Sans and Papyrus can see me. You are the only people that I am magically connected to thus making myself only visible to the three of you." You nodded in understanding.  
"What if Papyrus sees you?" He sighed.  
"Then we're in deep shit." Sans spoke from up front.  
He gestured you to come stand next to him so you did.  
"Here follow my lead. Try to harness the power from your soul, stretch your arm out like this," He streached his arm to demonstrate.  
"Stand with your knees slightly apart, and clear your mind. Focus on what you want to summon."  
You thought, focused on what you wanted, really all you wanted was to use magic, but you followed Sans's orders and tried.  
Sparks came from your hand flickering into scarlett fire to completely encase it quickly. Although it was fire, or so you thought, it didn't hurt it just left a tingling sensation on your hand.  
"Wow..." You gasped in awe staring at the magical flames lapping against your hand. Even Sans and Gaster were mesmerised by your ability. They had never seen a human use magic before.  
You thought about the first weapon to come to mind.  
It materialised in your hand. A long bow arrows materialised in your other hand, the occasional crimson spark jumping off of the weapon and ammunition. You took the arrow and loaded it into the bow drawing the string back and firing at a tree, it hit it right in the center. But it didn't stay long, when you lost your focus the two disintagrated into a Scarlett dust. You turned around, the skeletons clapped with enthusiasm.  
"Wow, _____! First go! I love your weapon choice by the way!" Sans spoke dazed by your performance. Gaster nodded in agreement.  
"It shouldn't make the next bit too hard!" Gaster spoke.  
"Now we just need to get you to control your shapeshifting." Sans looked up at Gaster, you knew it was going to be a long day.

You tried again and again but to no avail you concentrated and focused until your head hurt but you still couldn't transform.  
"Okay, let's try one more thing before we head back for tonight." You couldn't tell that it was dark but it probably was back up on the surface.  
"This technique Gaster tried on me when we were learning to control my shapeshifting, dunno if it will work on you but we can still try." He told you to focus on what you want your magic to do and you relaxed thinking about your Gaster Blaster form.  
"Okay now we're going to start off slow so you c- LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!" He yelled, that was all it took you shifted quickly into your preditory form and blasted the whole area that was behind you making all the trees in the blast's path disintegrate. You didn't know you could do that.  
"What was it?!" You shouted, out of breath. "Is it gone?!"  
Sans and Gaster nodded at you shell shocked before you quickly realised what they did.  
"That was mean... But Oh my god I did it!" You squeeled shifting back as your body knew the threat was gone.  
You started to head back to Sans's home where you would crash for the night, one hand in Sans's as you walked back. Gaster stared at Sans mockingly as if to start to say something about them being lovers by the way you holder hands but as he opened his mouth you gave him a harsh glare. You weren't going to let him ruin the moment. You eventually made it back to the house, seeing that Papyrus was still not back from training with Undyne. But you let it slip for now because you were exhausted so you just sprawled across their couch and covered your whole body even your head with a bright green blanket. The blanket brought you back to what Sans had said more than a week ago. "Green means kindness, kindness."  
You drifted off to sleep.

How you could feel DETERMINATION by going to sleep you don't know, but you were still filled with it.


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion with Papyrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about how late this chapter was published! I was really busy today and then when I finally wrote the chapter my iPod ran out of charge and deleted all of the text I had wrote, this happened twice in a row and 3rd time lucky, it worked this time! Apologies, I have made plans for the next chapter Toriel, Gaster, Flowey, Undyne and Alphys will pop up again soon along with some new characters like Asgore! Promise! And the story is about to take a turn so stay tuned for tommorows chapter!  
> As always thank you so much for the support, I don't know if there are any new kudos, comments or hits because I've been stuck on this page all day so apologies again if I did not notice!  
> Thanks for your co-operation! -FireBright <3

You woke up, your head still under the large blanket, to the front door closing and two voices, one of which made your heart melt in happiness. You had missed that one voice so much, your first thoughts were to greet him straight away but you saved yourself from doing it quickly, you would surprise him instead.  
"SANS!" You heard Sans sit down at the table in the kitchen and place a glass bottle, presumably of ketchup, onto its wooden surface.  
"You left your green blanket on the couch again!" He had spot you.  
"Nah wasn't me."  
"Are these ____'s shoes? I don't recognise them being ours." Damn you left your shoes next to the couch last night.  
"Nah, wasn't me." You smirked under the blanket.  
"SANS! Are you going you give me a normal answer!?" Pause.  
"Nah, wasn't me!" You heard him laugh from the kitchen.  
"Well, I guess you're not going to tidy this up, so I'll just do it."  
Papyrus grabbed the end of the blanket you were buried under lightly. Before he could take it you growled.  
"EEEEP! SANS IT JUST GROWLED AT ME!" He dropped the blanket quickly and Sans just laughed even louder.  
"No bro you're going crazy, probably cause you miss _____, it's gone to your head bro!" You felt sorry about leaving Papyrus sad.  
He sighed.  
"Yeah, guess you're right, I do miss her presence." Sans hummed in approval.  
"What would you do if she suddenly appeared?" You patiently waited for an answer.  
"I don't know Sans, I guess I would be so glad that she came back that I would hug her so tight that she would never leave again!" 'That's so sweet!' You thought. You ripped the blanket off you quick and dropped it to the floor, jumped up and ran into Papyrus with your arms open.  
"I'll just have to beat you to it then!" You spoke as Papyrus was shocked at you arriving accidentally falling backwards to the floor. Sans laughed at your strange reunion with Papyrus and you and Papyrus laughed in joy.  
"You came back!" You shrugged.  
"Yeah! I had a little help though!" You pointed at Sans who waved.  
"Hey I did kinda force you and all though." He said putting his hands up you laughed at him.  
"You owe me a hug, Paps!" He looked at you and pulled you and him back up to stand.  
"Then I'll give it to you now!"  
He pulled you two feet off the floor by your chest and embraced you in a tight grip. After a minute your vision started to go black because you couldn't breathe. Sans noticed you squirming.  
"Bro! She can't breathe!" He put you down quickly and you smiled while you breathed heavily.  
"Sorry! I forgot humans need oxygen!"  
"Hey! No worries! You werent telling a fibia when you said you missed me!" Papyrus groaned and Sans smiled at your pun.  
"I'll let you off this one time!" Papyrus said.  
Then it hit you.  
"Toriel! She's probably worried sick! We were only supposed to be gone for about an hour!" Sans cursed under his breath much to Papyrus's disapproval. He took no notice and stepped back out the house.  
"Be right back! Taking a short-cut" He said and closed the door.  
You and Papyrus looked at each other before sitting down on the couch.  
"I heard Sans told you about your shifting." He spoke in a hollow voice. You moved awkwardly.  
"Hey don't worry about it, _____! It's really cool! Only you and Sans can do it in the entire world! How's it getting along for you by the way?" You looked at him, relaxing.  
"Sans has been training me how to control my shifting, we've only found one way to do it but it's a start, I also can use magic!" Papyrus looked at you shocked.  
"That's amazing! Care to show me?" You sparked a scarlett fire in your hand and levitated Sans's abandoned bottle of ketchup back into the fridge.  
"Cool! Outstanding for a begginer! You only just started using magic yesterday?!" You nodded.  
"I can show you my magic one time aswell! I can't lift things like you but I can summon bones! Sans says its best to do that stuff outside though, I usually end up breaking something..." You smiled sympathetically.  
Suddenly the door swung open and Sans stepped in brushing snowflakes off of his coat.  
"Told her! You can stay a few days aswell, we finished building that room upstairs so you can sleep there instead of the couch now." He grinned at you but you shook your head.  
"Maybe it's better if I go back, I've taken up enough of your time already and she probably wants me to go back." Sans shook his head in disagreement.  
"Can't." You looked at him quizzical.  
"Why?"  
"I would let you go if you really wanted but there's a snowstorm approaching, should arrive tommorow morning and itll last at least a couple of days aswell, so unless you want to take a short-cut..." He paused you hated short-cuts thanks to your last experience.  
"No, I'll stay here then. Is there anything I can do in return? Anything I can give you?" Sans smirked.  
"Kid, you have nothing you can give apart from Tori's monster candy! Here, if you really want you can cook for us, we bought some new ingrediants while you were gone." He walked over to the fridge.  
"Well that's a boner! No spaghetti or spaghetti ingrediants! Guess you'll have to cook for us tonight aswell!" You and Papyrus cringed at Sans's pun he looked at you puzzled when he closed the fridge.  
"What? You wanted spaghetti?" Papyrus had his mouth open like he was going to say something but nothing came out.  
"No? What then?"  
"Jeez Sans! That pun was really cringy!" He stared at you.  
"What was it?" Your mouth hung open like Papyrus.  
"You said boner, Sans, instead of... Well... I don't know." Now it was Sans's turn to cringe he laughed nervously but it soon turned into a proper laugh once you had started laughing, even Papyrus joined in, his laugh being a 'Nyeh heh heh' unlike Sans's true laugh being a 'Mweh heh heh' he calmed quickly when both you and Papyrus was staring at him in awe, and he blushed.  
"Are you embarrassed about your laugh, Sans?!" He looked away his blush turning a deeper blue.  
"I like it Sans! 's cute!" You stood up and walked into the kitchen, tripping on your shoes for Papyrus to steady you before you lost balance. You laughed awkwardly and thanked him before opening the fridge.  
The ingrediants screamed tacos at you so you made that. Papyrus tried to help but didn't know what to do so he just handed you stuff until you told him to sit down and help by talking to you while you cooked. He did so happily, to your relief. Talking to the two brothers was like nicotine, you just couldn't get enough and it kept you happy while you worked.  
Eventually the tacos were done and you placed three plates down at the table happy at the brothers's excitement to try them.  
"Whoa..." Sans exclaimed you were surprised at his reaction.  
"These are amazing! We should totally have it more often!" Papyrus nodded enthusiastically while humming in agreement.  
"They're so good! Up there with spaghetti!" You were even more surprised at Papyrus.  
"Hey as you like it do much do you want to make a special day for it like... Taco Tuesday?" Sans straight away agreed putting his thumbs up and nodding excitedly at the illiteration, Papyrus eventually nodded but he got more and more excited quickly topping Sans's reaction.  
"Can we also make a day for spaghetti?!" Papyrus exclaimed Sans's face dropped fast. You could tell he wanted to please his brother but just like you he didn't want spaghetti every week so you came up with an idea.  
"Yeah sure!" Sans grinned slightly but was still worried.  
"We could call it Fusilli Friday!" Papyrus seemed happy at your words.  
"But we won't just eat spaghetti or Fusilli! We can eat other types of pasta! It can be like a pasta day!" The brothers seemed extremely happy with your decision especially Sans who let out a sigh of relief when hearing there wouldn't just be spaghetti.  
Papyrus offered to clean up after the meal so Sans went to show you your room you walked up the stairs and to the room at the end of the corridor. You saw all the construction tape peeled off and a sign saying '_____'s Room' on the door. Wow monster construction finished quickly, weirdly enough you didn't need planning permission either. Sans smiled at you and opened the door inside was a small dresser, a chair and a bed made of wood also awindow with cream curtains. There was a cream carpet on the floor with ivy coloured walls you gasped, how had they done all of this so fast?!  
"Wow... It's beautiful!" Sans's smile grew larger.  
"We had some extra help from a few people." You looked around the room and sat gracefully down on the bed stroking the covers.  
"You Definately like it then!" You nodded. He came over to you and sat down on the bed, next to you.  
"Hey, thanks for doing that for my brother! Plus I guess I was a bit concerned about having spaghetti every week, I'de get bone-tired of it after a while!" You smiled at him.  
"No kidding! I might have even pasta-way!" You both laughed cracking jokes about pasta for a while before you yawned.  
"Tired?" You nodded, that training yesterday took a lot out of you you guessed that you needed to recharge your magic aswell that was why you were tired. He smiled.  
"Yeah. Just one more thing before you hit the hay, please, even if you do accidentally hurt someone, please don't run away again." You nodded and hugged him quickly but in your mind you thought other things. What if someone catches you? You've already been almost killed by a flower and a fish woman, what if Asgore himself visits Snowdin? Sans snapped his fingers in front of your eyes.  
"Hey stop thinking about that! Asgore Won't visit! Even if he does then he won't hurt you, he's a big softy!"  
"How did you...?"  
"1. Your soul was loosing its Determination and going grey and 2. Gaster." Shit, Gaster could still hear you.  
'Yep, I can, you forgot about me, didn't you!' came a dark voice.'Sorry' You thought.  
"Oh, and stay positive, I like the colours of your soul, I don't like them when they go grey." You smiled at his compliment.  
"I won't let it happen!"  
"Thata girl!" He called then he left closing the door behind him.  
You lay in bed thinking about his words but you had one thing to do before you went to sleep.  
'Gaster,' You thought.  
'Yes?' Came the ex-scientists reply.  
'Thanks for helping me with the magic you gave me, it's appreciated!' There was no reply for a while.  
'Dont worry about it, after all two skulls are better than one!' you laughed lightly.  
'Thank you' That was all you said before giving in to sleep. Making everyone happy again filled you with DETERMINATION!


	14. A midnight stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a nightmare again, but luckily Sans was also up.

You sighed and shifted again, you had turned onto either side of your body at least eight times, you just weren't comfortable. You had some sort of nightmare but you couldn't remember it. Something about Alphys and Undyne in Snowdin.  
The scientist had picked up on your behaviour from you tossing and turning about half an hour ago and asked you questions but it didn't help.  
Dumping the covers in a mess you walked out the bedroom maybe you could take a walk or something to get you relaxed again. There was a light on downstairs, you cocked your head to one side and tiptoed down the stairs. Turns out Sans was in the kitchen just sitting at the table with a bottle of ketchup in his hand, he waved at you when you approached and pulled out a chair for you to sit next to him.  
"Your up late!" You spoke to Sans as you sat down.  
"Guess you had the same fate as me." He answered you remembered a fragment of your nightmare quickly.  
"Uh, yeah." You looked at the table as he watched you, taking a swig of ketchup.  
"I was going to take a walk before the storm comes tomorrow, wanna come?" He nodded and got up from his chair you were about to get up yourself when he spoke to you again.  
"Wait here I'm gonna get something." You made yourself comfortable and stuck out your hands to your shoes, making them levitate to come to you. You put them on while he ran up to his room. As soon as you had put them on Sans came back.  
"Got you something, it's going to be real cold outside knowing that a storms gonna come." He handed you a blue parka hoodie to match his own, you took it gratefully and thanked him.  
Even though he said it was going to be 'real cold' he still wore his shorts and pink slippers to your amusement. You both stepped out of the house and you looked at each other.  
"I know come with me, but you'll have to try and do Blaster form." You nodded as he turned himself into a Gaster Blaster he was bigger boned but you guess that he was a male so he was bigger and his head was bigger than yours as a blaster. You tried yourself to turn into a blaster focusing on it as hard as you possibly could, and to your surprise it worked.  
"Good job!" Sans spoke, his voice baritone like when he first met you.  
"C'mon then! Where are we going?" You replied.  
"Follow me!" He spoke then he pounced off into the woods for you to follow.  
You chased each other through the woods for about ten minutes till you came across a tall hill which both of you climbed with ease. Sans stopped at the top and gazed at you still climbing, he looked away from you once you were at the top with him and looked over all of Snowdin. You sat side by side mesmerised by the sight of the small villiage only the odd light being on, like Grillby's which lit up the snow. After a while of looking down at the sight Sans made you jump by starting to howl.  
"There's no moon to howl to in the underground but one day when we make it to the surface again there will be." He spoke after howling. You joined in to his baritone howling letting loose your slightly higher pitched howl, he looked at you happily, he never believed in love at first sight but when he met you it changed.  
The moment was ruined by Gaster who rudely interrupted you and him looking into each others eyes.  
'C'mon kiss already! Through with waiting!" Sans sighed annoyed at his father for ruining the moment.  
"I guess we gotta do what the old man says," You spoke and before he could reply you nuzzled him on the nose, you could hear Gaster's whoops in your head as he celebrated but you took no notice. It seemed to last forever untill you finally broke away from Sans.  
"Wow." He whispered.  
"That was something." He looked at you and nuzzled you again.  
"Thanks... We should head back, storm tommorow remember?" He nodded and got up.  
"C'mon then let's go," He spoke, you both walked down the hill shifting out of your wolf forms to walk hand in hand in companionable silence.  
It took a lot longer to get back to the wooden house but it was worth it, what you didn't know is that in your soul a new colour started to blossom, a pink looking colour. It was love and not the evil type but the good type.

Best night ever you thought, and it filled you with LOVE and DETERMINATION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but it still took an hour to write xD.  
> Thanks so much for reading, I'm actually surprised that I've made it this far, I thought that I would've given up after about three chapters I can assure you guys that I won't be giving up anytime soon however. This story is going to turn into a bit like Romeo and Juliet soon but the main characters won't commit suicide, just a heads up! Asgore will be coming into the story soon and so will the guys I said about last chapter. So stay tuned!  
> Many thanks- FireBright <3


	15. Frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did something bad, very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two POVs again, Sans and you. Gaster is also included again. Yay Gaster!

After the night where Sans had taken you for a stroll, the storm came. It came in the early morning and had been going on for three days already with no signs of clearing up.  
You were miserable being stuck in the house it meant you couldn't train your magic either and Sans wasn't risking going outside when it calmed now and again. Your predatory instincts had invaded your human form making you restless and wanting to go outside even when the storm got vicious. You tried to ignore them, trying not to think about the outside world until the forth day.  
You were in your room laying on your back and staring aimlessly at the ceiling, a routine that you had done for the last few days, you were so bored. Sans had given you some books to read mostly being Sci-fi or scientific because those were pretty much the only ones he had. Not a single soul went outside and the library was shut so he couldn't get you any more than the ones they already had.  
One of the Sci-fi books lay open on your chest you gave up reading it a while ago, figuring that it didn't really subside your restlessness. You put a bookmark made of string in the page that you had got to and placed it on the dresser to read later. The storm had calmed down when you looked outside. How did storms even exist down here? You wondered. Magic. That was all that everything ever came down to in the underground. Magic.  
You shifted on the spot fidgeting with the bed covers, Papyrus was cooking lunch downstairs and Sans would knock to say when it was ready. Maybe you could just sneak out for a while, they would never notice if you did it quick, plus you swore that if you stayed inside any longer then your predator side would get out of control.  
You gently unlatched the window and pushed it upwards trying not to make any noise as the white flakes fluttered through your window, pushed by the cold wind. You would really push your magic now, you decided to try and levitate yourself so that you would fall to the ground gently. You leaned out of the open window and to your surprise your magic levitated you encased in your scarlett magic to the snow with ease. Snowflakes landed gently in your hair and on your clothing, you let your Gaster Blaster form take over as you let out a happy sigh, and ran into the woods to do a couple of laps. Luckily your skeletal form didn't need to stay warm but somehow you still needed to breathe and eat as it.  
You ran happily nobody as far as the eye can see, but you were unaware of the fact that your magic was slowly running out of charge.  
After about two miles of running, rolling and playing around in the snow your magical appearance started to flicker with red sparks and you felt tired.  
'Holy shit. I only left you for half an hour!' Gaster spoke in your head.  
'Go back inside now!' You rolled your eyes, the storm was picking back up slowly and you were about half a mile away from the house. 'I'm just heading back now. Took you long enough to realise I was gone!' You heard him sigh. 'I was talking with Sans.' You shrugged and started walking back.  
'Faster! Or the storm will catch up with you!' You just kept walking forwards at the same pace.  
'Can't. Tired.' You replied, your body flickered red as your soul and you turned back into a human.  
'You didn't even bring a coat?!' His voice was almost yelling in your head as you walked, snowflakes settled on your shoulders and hair. You left the coat that Sans had given you on the chair in your bedroom, well fuck.  
'I forgot, okay?' Gaster just grew louder, the snowflakes came down heavier and the wind picked up making you shake as you picked up your pace to get back home.  
'No, no this will not do! I'm getting Sans!' You whimpered, your plan was supposed to be secret.  
'No! Wait! Just a bit longer! I can make it back!' You started to run but the snowflakes came down thicker blurring everything in front of you, you couldn't even see your hand when you stretched it out before your eyes. You kept running for about five minutes, Gaster stayed silent for a while until you tripped on a stick which was out in the middle of the path causing you to fall to the thick layer of snow below you.  
"I-It's S-S-So C-Cold." You said though your chattering teeth you didn't even care about your plan being secret anymore, you couldnt even feel your arms and legs because of the snow. You rolled onto your Side and hugged yourself, tucking yourself up into the tightest position you could manage to keep warm, it was the most you could do.  
'No! I'm getting Sans now!' Black started to blur your vision you tried not to give into the darkness but failed, slowly letting your body go limp as you fell slowly into black.

Sans's POV-

I looked back at the conversation with Gaster, about stretching your magic capability, and sighed. Gaster had said that he was just going to check on you to see if you were alright, you seemed strangely quiet next door. No humming of the songs you used to listened to on the surface, no sounds of movement whatsoever.  
I got anxious. I left the pink mattress and walked over to my door opening it and then shutting it behind me as I walked out. Your bedroom was right next to mine so all it took was two steps to rest my hand on your room's handle. I slowly turned it and started to slip in.  
"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything here but-" My eyes trailed through her room the window was right open and she was missing. Then I heard it.  
'Sans! ____'s gone outside! She's unconscious in the snow!'  
'Where is she?!' I replied terrified.  
'She's half a mile up the road, at the bridge before the town." I teleported quickly to your location searching until I saw you, half buried in the snow, face still and quiet.  
"Shit." I muttered, I grabbed your body and lifted you bridal style before teleporting into the front room of our house. Papyrus looked up from the spaghetti he was making to me holding you in shock.  
"What happened?!" He spoke turning off the cooker and coming over to help, taking you into his arms and up the stairs as I walked behind him anxiously.  
"She sneaked out. Predator instincts must have taken over. She went far!" I spoke in small sentences unable to find the words, Papyrus took the stairs two at a time and almost ran down the corridor to your room, he nudged the door open and placed you on your bed before running over to shut the window.  
"Blankets, dry clothes now!" Papyrus demanded I quickly sprinted over and delivered the items to Papyrus eyes wide in terror. Not four days ago had I kissed her and now she's laying there 'out cold'. Papyrus sorted you out while I helped where I could eventually you were wrapped up under the bed covers and breathing, now thankfully, steady again. I sighed in relief. All we could do now was hope that you recovered well, you weren't gonna like the recovery.  
Papyrus and I walked out of your room closing the door behind us and heading into the kitchen, we sat down at the table with sad filled expressions.  
"There's been some news while you were upstairs. Good and bad. Which do you want to hear first?" I looked up at Papyrus even sadder at hearing that there was bad news.  
"Good." Papyrus sighed.  
"Okay, the storm is going to finish tonight hopefully so we can finally go outside again tommorow to buy some supplies... The bad news is that word of a human living with us has spread like fire and well..." I looked up at Papyrus in concern as he put his hand on the back of his skull and tried to look away.  
"Asgore is visiting... Tommorow."  
"What?!" I gasped and put my skull against my hands.  
"Oh god no! It's too early!" Papyrus touched my tibia gently.  
"He's only coming to see the human, he won't hurt it if he sees it in this state, maybe." Papyrus wasnt helping. I put my head deeper into my hands, no he couldn't, could he? After seeing Chara in the same way.  
"Maybe we can remind him of his child? Maybe it'll stop him from harming her?" Papyrus grimaced and tucked his head deeper into his scarf.  
"That's just evil, to remind him of his loss, but if all else fails then if thats the last way we can keep her safe then I guess I'm going to chip in." he looked at the table ashamed, I felt my sins crawling on my back. I really didn't want to remind him of his dead child but the chances of loosing a loved one, one who makes the entire Snowdin village happy and making Toriel depressed if she did die, it made me need to do it.  
You were more than just the seventh human soul needed to break the barrier, I loved you.  
It filled me with DETERMINATION to keep you safe from the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys! It's appreciated, really! It keeps me writing because I know that there's someone out there that cares! Thanks so much for the Kudos especially guys! It tells me that you really like my story, when I finish this one I might write another but I don't know? I was thinking about stories like this but in different aus? I'll wait until I finish this one first before I go crazy, anyways thanks again! Also thanks for reading! -FireBright  
> Stay DETERMINED!


	16. The day the king came to tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't summarise this any more,  
> Than this part just shouts ASGORE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgore! Hey I did promise! I can't remember who the other people were that we're going to come in but hey! I'm about to check back! Thanks for the support guys and I know I say it every chapter but I honestly mean it!
> 
> Update note- I finally have access to a computer so I can edit all of the chapters I have done!  
> Update note2- Okay edit later! I need to write a new chapter before 00:00!

You woke up to see Sans sitting a the chair beside your bed. He had fallen asleep and his head was rested between his hands to support him from falling to the floor. You started to sit up and recall what happened but as you started to sit your head thumped mercilessly. You brought a hand to your head to support yourself and leaned your back up against the wooden frame of the bed.  
Sans woke up to your movements and rubbed his eyes with his skeletal hand.  
"Hey, 'm sorry about going outside..." You spoke to him, voice sounding raspy. He let out a sigh of relief to see you awake.  
"Don't worry about it, I know that the predator side kicked in, wasn't your fault, you just need to learn to control it." He touched your arm gently.  
"I don't think you'll do it again though. How you feeling?"  
"Like complete shit." You smiled at him and his stern grin relaxed a little.  
"Huh." He placed one of his hands to your head, it felt cool compared to your hot skin and you pressed against it.  
"Your burning up, _____. Hang on." He left the room and you were left there to think, he told you that he couldn't feel the cold? How could he suddenly feel your heat now? Your questions took you down to magic, again. You sighed in frustration, there had to be a question down here that doesn't have an answer of magic!  
After about a minute Sans opened the door of your room again, he carried supplies; water, an ice pack, and medicine. He placed the items on your dresser.  
"This is all I can find, Papyrus and I will have to go shopping for more later." You nodded to find only it hurt so you stopped. He gave you the ice pack which you balanced on top of your head and handed you some pills and water.  
"Is this monster medicine? if it is, it might be too strong." He shook his head.  
"No, we have spare human medicine because of any thing like this were to happen with the other humans to fall down. Papyrus says it's unfair to fight if the human is sick. Heart of justice my brother!" You smiled at his words. You took the medicine quick washing it down with the water he gave you, you hated taking pills ever since you could first take them, it seemed like a great idea at the time, showing all the other kids that you could take pills. But it wasn't, you couldn't swallow it and threw up all over the kitchen. You had trouble taking them and resolved back to liquid until you were sixteen and started taking them again, but even so you still struggled.  
"Hey... Asgore's... coming to visit today." Dammit! You thought he wasn't supposed to come?! Now he was going to come and kill you and take your soul and you can't do anything to stop him!  
"Whoa, he isn't going to lay a finger on you! If he does, well he'll regret it!" Sans sat down next to you on the bed smiling reasuringly.  
Papyrus burst into the room.  
"_____! Sans told me you were awake!" You nodded you really wanted one of his hugs about now, so you held open you arms and raised an eyebrow in his direction. He saw your expression and bent down to give you one. You took in his scent of spaghetti as you rested your head on his shoulder, careful not to damage your face as you breathed in his welcoming scent.  
"I assume Sans has told you about the whole Asgore is coming, the sky is falling thing." You nodded.  
"Tibia honest I'm not so sure what you mean about the 'whole thing'." Papyrus groaned while Sans snickered beside you. He broke the hug slowly and took a seat on the other side of Sans.  
"Well, you see usually we'd wait until you got to waterfall and it explains it for you but we might aswell explain it now." You cocked your head to one side, what were they talking about when they said usually? They were hiding something and you wanted to know what it was.  
"Asgore used to have two children one being a human, cutting the story short one day that human child fell ill and died, he was heartbroken. We're hoping that when Asgore sees you, he'll be reminded of them." Clever.  
"And if he doesn't?" You questioned.  
"Well... We're going to have to remind him." You sighed knowing that it was going to be harsh on the king. The group swung their heads around when they heard the door being knocked.  
"That's way too early to be Asgore." Sans exclaimed. Papyrus rushed out of your room to answer it, you could hear the loud footsteps as he ran down the stairs almost tripping as he hurried. You turned to the book that you had left on the dresser and attempted to lift it with your magic to come to you. Sans looked at you interested to see what you were trying to do but as the book started to levitate encased in crimson magic and shaking with your hand he stopped you.  
"No magic, magic messes up when your sick." You looked at him confused.  
"How do you know?" You questioned.  
"Have you ever tried to teleport up stairs to find that when you landed you were four feet above the ground?" You smiled.  
You could hear voices downstairs and they got clearer as they climbed the stairs. One was Papyrus's and the other sounded female. You knew who she was when she entered your room.  
"My child!" That's all she said before giving you a tight hug, you mouthed over her shoulder to Sans 'Help me, can't breathe.' to which he snickered. She eventually broke away from you looking at you stern but kind.  
"I shall be staying here for a while if that's okay with Sans and you?" Sans nodded and after you had seen his confirmation you replied.  
"Whatever rows your goat!" She smiled at your pun and sat down where Papyrus had sat.  
Papyrus was in the doorframe when Toriel had first came in but he wasn't any more you assumed that he had gone downstairs to do something.  
"Hey uh Tori? Are you okay with seeing Asgore?" She flinched at her ex-husband's name.  
"Why would that be, _____?" You cursed at yourself for bringing it up.  
"He's going to be visiting soon and I wanted you to stay... but I don't know if you really want to see him." She smiled at you but you knew there was concern behind her look.  
"Don't worry, Asgore definately won't hurt you if I'm around, so It'll be even better if I stay!" You smiled broadly before you started to feel tired again, weird you had just woken up.  
"Hey, can I see that?" You said to Sans gesturing at the medicine container next to him.  
"I don't know, can you?" He replied you laughed slightly as he handed it to you. You read the side affects, yep, as you thought; Causes drowsiness. You showed the writing to Sans who read it and nodded taking Toriel's hand, as she waved at you, downstairs.  
As soon as the door shut, you layed there for a while and fell asleep.  
Your dreams weren't the best you had ever had, they usually involved being chased or Flowey. You woke up to noise as something loud crashed against your doorframe. You sprung forwards like a springtrap only to fall back down and groan because of your nausea. You looked over to where the noise had come from to see a larger version of Toriel rubbing their horns shyly as they ducked and stepped through the doorway. They had golden hair and a golden beard between their kind looking eyes. The monster wore a long purple cloak with a collar of gold shaped like a heart and wings, atop his head was a crown placed gently between his horns. You guessed that judging by the royal looking clothes, and crown, this was Asgore. You shifted nervously seeing his presence. Beside him stood the skeleton brothers, Sans winked at you and it calmed you a little.  
"Please do not be afeared, _____." His voice was low but kind.  
"I trust that you know about the tales of me slaying your kind but I only act with reason. I will not harm you." He approached your bed a hurt look in his eyes on seeing you sick, as if he had lived this before. Toriel approached you from behind Asgore and took your hand soothing you as you looked fearfully at the giant. Once you had calmed down you noticed that the room felt awkward there was a silence that hung around the room. You tried to ease the tension by complimenting the king.  
"I like your horns." He looked taken aback. At that moment you knew, that you fucked up.  
"Sorry." You said to him he chuckled softly and gazed at you.  
"No don't be, it's quite alright! I knew a child who said the same thing that's all." Oh right, that child.  
'Gaster' you spoke in your head as the group of monsters started to spark a conversation. He replied quickly.  
'Yes?'  
'Is there anything you know that the king likes? Maybe I can get him to perhaps reconsider murdering me for my soul.' Gaster chuckled.  
'He likes golden flower tea and growing flowers? I'm a bit vague when it comes to peoples likings.'  
'It's alright, maybe I can bring up growing flowers or something! Thanks Gaster!'  
'No problem! And I think that they're asking you something.'  
'Oh! Thanks again!'  
A small skeletal hand waved in front of your face and you shook you head and looked at Sans standing next to you.  
"Spaced out?" He winked at you to say that he knew you were talking to Gaster.  
"Asgore just wanted to ask you a question." You nodded and looked up at him.  
"I just wanted to ask you about your magic? What are you able to do?" You pondered thinking about what you could answer with.  
"I mean if I could show you it would be easier but Sans says it's not a good idea right now. I can levitate things and summon things, and then I can also turn into a skeleton wolf thing." Asgore raised an eyebrow.  
"____ and I are the only beings in the world who can use the power of shapeshifting, that's why she is really important. She is also the only human who can use magic today." Asgore nodded at Sans as he spoke, understanding his situation.  
"_____, you have my blessing to stay in the Underground because you seem more than just a mere human, I nor any other monster will harm you." The atmosphere in the room grew joyous everyone wore a smile.  
"But..." everyone paused their celebrations.  
"I would like to borrow your soul when your ready so that we can break the barrier, you will not die and it won't hurt but all of the monsters down here really want to see the sky again, we've been trapped underground for at least a millennuim waiting to be free once again." You nodded happily at his request, you really wanted to help the monsters break free.  
"But for now get some rest, heal and get to know some other monsters. Once your ready, come to me at the throne room and we can take action!" You smiled and hugged the king half because of thanks and half because oh my god, he was just so fluffy! He hugged back, smiling and then left the room with Toriel and Papyrus.  
Sans stayed a little longer to talk closing the door after the three had left.  
"You've goat to be kidding me!" Sans laughed.  
"All it took was to explain my magic!" Sans looked at you happily, and Gaster's voice joined in.  
'Hang on a sec I'm coming to visit!' The room went grey and the slime creature appeared at the end of your bed again quickly morphing into the scientist and the room returning to it's natural colour.  
"Didn't freak out that time!" He spoke, you nodded in response.  
"I guess I knew what was going to happen!" The three of you talked about future plans and training until you began to grow tired again, Sans had given you more medicine after Asgore had left, but the excitement had probably been one of the causes of your tiredness. Gaster and Sans noticed and said their goodbyes before teleporting to Sans's room to talk, you fell asleep happily knowing that you had the king's blessing to stay.

But more than that you were filled with DETERMINATION to get the monsters back to the surface!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There's this comic that I read every Sunday called insomnia, which has inspired me to do lot of things it really reaches out to the reader plus I have insomnia so it kind of relates to me, the comic is an Undertale one and it's about Sans and the gang when they make it to the surface, if your not already reading it, go check it out! The art is amazing and so is the storyline! Here's a link-  
> http://wilyart.tumblr.com/post/134693387408/insomnia-pg12-next-confused-yet-hopefully
> 
> Thanks for the support as always! And I hope that your liking this story as much as I like writing it! I absolutely love reading the comments that you guys post!  
> -FireBright<3


	17. Life's Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kings blessing and your recovery from wandering out in the snow you go back to normal underground life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL DO NOTES TOMORROW I SWEAR! BUT I IS TIRED (it's like midnight) AND I CAN'T CONCENTRATE PROPERLY! SO IM GONNA PUT IT ASIDE TODAY! :)

'Life had its ups and downs' You thought.  
There was the time after you had recovered where you started to properly bond with the skeletons. There was the time when Sans had taken you to Grillby's and he pranked you as you spilt ketchup all over your food and there was also the one time when you spooked the brothers:  
\-----  
You had visited the dumps with Sans to find some stuff, you were over the moon when you found a CD in mint condition of one of the bands from the surface, one of your favourite songs were on it as well!  
Sans had teleported you back home, you put the CD into their stereo they had found and selected the track that you liked.  
You started to sing along but you didn't know the first verse so you just started on the second one, the skeletons smiled and watched with interest, they loved to hear you sing.  
"-are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip, To the sound of the beat! Duh duh dun dun dun Another one bites the dust! Duh duh dun dun dun, Another one bites the dust!" Sans ran to the stereo and quickly turned it to the next song, you pouted but stopped when you saw his disturbed expression you turned around to see Papyrus wearing the same look.  
"What's wrong?" You questioned as 'we are the champions' played in the background.  
"Uh we need to talk about monsters." They gave you a long conversation about how when monsters die they turn to dust. You nodded feeling guilty for playing a song which they weren't comfortable about, but the brothers forgave you for your lack of knowledge about their kind.  
\-------  
Another not so enjoyable time was when your period arrived:  
\------  
You blinked your eyes open remembering your dream, you peered over at the clock to see what the time was, oh crap you slept late today: 2.35pm it read.  
You rolled over and groaned you felt really uncomfortable and you hurt like hell. You tried to sit up and took your time getting to your feet as you got up from your bed, you hugged your stomach because it hurt so much and started to make your bed only to realise that red stained the place where you had slept.  
"Shit." Your period had arrived. You started to strip the bed of the stained covers and dropped them to the floor you realised that your pyjama bottoms had also gone red you groaned and started to take them off but before you could Sans stepped through the door.  
"Heard your groans is everything- OH MY GOD!" He ran to you and your face flushed imbarrassed.  
"YOUR BLEEDING! HOLY SHIT! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO ALPHYS IMMEDIATELY!" It was now Papyrus's turn to witness the sudden change of atmosphere, he stepped in and saw you his jaw dropping.  
"I THINK SHE MIGHT BE INTERNALLY BLEEDING SANS! THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T SEE ANY WOUNDS!!" Papyrus shouted, his in the house voice quickly disappearing. Sans broke into tears and Papyrus just panicked moving around your room frantically, even Gaster had joined in doing mini somersaults in your head.  
'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO YOU?!' He spoke.  
"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" He grabbed you and Papyrus quickly before you could explain and teleported you to the lab in Hotland. Alphys came running over to where the three of you landed, you felt like you were going to puke, you hated teleporting.  
Alphys could barely speak with her shocked voice, Sans was in tears, Gaster was in shocked silence and Papyrus was just broken on the floor in tears, yelling things like 'She's gonna die!'.  
"I-I-I've never used H-Healing magic B-Before! W-What do I-I-I do?!"  
"Your right! I should take her to Asgore!" He spoke between a sob.  
"NO WAIT! EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" You yelled, everyone went dead quiet and you sighed.  
"I'm not going to Asgore just because I'm bleeding a little okay?"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOUR INTERNALLY BLEEDING! THIS IS LIFE THREATENING!" Sans and Gaster yelled in unison.  
"No it's not! Plus if your going to react this way this time next month, don't!" Sans looked at you confused he was about to say something else to do with you dying but you stopped him.  
"Stop!" You put a finger to his teeth.  
"It's just my period!" You explained.  
"Your what?"  
"Do women down here not get periods?" You asked. He cocked his head to one side in response and you sighed. You spent a long conversation to explain to them that even though you felt like you were dying you werent. You explained like how you would explain to a child, even using Alphys's whiteboard to draw pretty pictures of your insides. Eventually the time wracked on to 3.00am according to Gaster, and they got the hang of your situation. Apologising to Alphys, they teleported you back home, to which you greeted by throwing up.  
"Uh sorry." Sans spoke as you threw up. You turned to face him wiping puke off the side of your face with a tissue.  
"No more short-cuts please!" He grinned and gave you some stuff for your period.  
"Thanks." You replied sheepishly taking the items from his hand as Papyrus gave you a huge hug, lifting you a couple of feet off the ground. Luckily you had teleported outside the house rather than inside so you had threw up on the snow rather than the carpet.  
Papyrus didn't let go as you squirmed, in the end you just made yourself comfortable as you placed your legs above his pelvis and buried your face in his spaghetti smelling scarf.  
You sighed deeply, happy to feel safe wrapped in his arms, it had been a long day, and a smile spread across the skeletons' faces when they saw you doze off as they entered the house.  
The next few days of pain weren't so painful when having the skeletons to comfort you, even when you got angry and started shouting at them for no reason they still comforted you and Sans still took you for a stroll one evening back up to the view point that you loved.  
As soon as you recovered you could tell that the skeletons were relieved but they didn't show it as life returned back to normal again.  
\--------  
You thought about those times as you dangled your legs over the edge of the steep bit of the hill and smiled.  
You were content as you sat at the top of the hill you and Sans visited often. It had formed into a new way to brush off any unwanted attention or wolf instincts.  
Sans had taken you here for something in particular tonight.  
He sighed next to you and you looked over to see him looking at the small town with a sad smile on his face. You leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek to which he looked at you his face turning blue.  
"You know that I blush whenever you do that." He spoke to you face lifting into more of a genuine smile.  
"Maybe I just think that blue is a good colour on you!" He chuckled softly.  
"Hey what's up? I'm guessing you wanted to do something more up here than just exchange laughs." He nodded his smile disappearing again.  
"I've been needing to tell you this for a while, this isn't going to be easy to swallow." You smiled softly.  
"Hey, I'm bad to the bone! Nothing can trouble me! Apart from periods..." He snickered.  
"I uhh... How do I explain this?" You shuffled closer to him and held his hand.  
"Let's just start off as... You weren't supposed to happen." Your smile faltered and you looked at him quizzical.  
"For years everything has gone the same. Someone you know, Frisk, has fallen down mt. Ebott and either chose to spare every monster or kill them." You were stunned how could sweet little Frisk kill anything? She wouldn't hurt a fly, and what the hell was Sans talking about?  
"Frisk had the power to do something called RESET. When they die they can choose to carry on from a SAVE point or RESET, taking them back up to the surface."  
"Like a video game?"  
"Exactly." He confirmed.  
"Now one day, you came in. You stopped their endless cycle and their powers to RESET. You now can control those powers."  
"So... I'm like a god now?" He nodded.  
"Well that's one way you could put it. But it comes at a price. Now you can't die, you can't die of old age not nothing, you'll just go back to your SAVE point until someone convinces you not to go down mt. Ebott and takes the powers for themselves when they fall. Which is very unlikely to happen, before you stopped Frisk's powers, the timeline must have glitched because you suddenly came in. It had never been that way before."  
"But what about what you told me? Gaster said that 'in five years I was going to fall' but Frisk fell?" You were confused.  
"Yeah... Uhh... G help me out here!"  
'I could predict when you would fall but something was wrong, I couldn't sense you in the timeline we were in. You didn't exist. Until one day, I could sense something wrong with the timelines, then suddenly out of nowhere you and your family appeared. Your family were driving and they crashed while you were at your house. That was your first SAVE point, when you appeared. Your next SAVE point and current SAVE point is when you moved in with Frisk's family. Now when you die you will go back there. But you have also made smaller SAVE points. When you sleep, you make a new one. If you die then you can either choose the option to RESET which will take you back to when you moved in with Frisk or CONTINUE which will take you back to the place where you most recently woke up.' You nodded that was much clearer now but you still felt like a burden because of randomly appearing one day.  
"Thaks for telling me, now I know that if I ever do die then I know what to do! You smiled at the blue coated skeleton and pulled him up.  
"We should go back now." You said as you morphed into Blaster form. He nodded and turned himself.  
"I'm tired and I need a while for this to all sink in, that's why I'm not asking any questions, I would if I was more awake!" You and Sans started to head back to the house as soon as you made it to the foot of the hill you chased eachother to get back.  
Sans nudged the front door open and you both padded in being greeted by Papyrus who was stood in front of the stove, cooking what looked like tacos, you shut the door with your front paw and wagged your tail sleepily when you saw Papyrus's greetings towards you. You quickly turned back into a human after Sans who was now sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of ketchup in his right hand. You smiled and say on the couch, flicking the TV on to watch a peculiar robot named Mettaton do some sort of cooking show. After about ten minutes you lost interest as your thoughts turned into sleep. Sans saw you as you starting to flop forwards and nudged Papyrus who paused taco making and took you in his arms to your room, you didn't protest, you let him take you as you grew insanely tired and eventually almost went to sleep as he placed you in your bed.

Your thoughts took you as you started to slip into sleep. 'The shadows of the ruins looms above you, it fills you with DETERMINATION!' You remembered those words from your first day here and smiled unconsciously. 'Life had its Ups and Downs sometimes it takes pure Determination to get through some things', You thought, 'What did Determination mean to you?'


	18. Breaking the Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freeeeeeeee the monsters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit sorry late chapter!

You stepped forwards towards the king and he nodded as you approached taking you to the barrier. Sans gave you a reasuring smile as you turned to him and you smiled back. Behind you were rows apon rows of monsters waiting for the barrier to be broken, you only realised now how many friends you had made when you were down here and only in a month. Papyrus gave you a reasuring 'Nyeh' and Undyne gave you a toothy smile. So this was what it was like to have true friends.  
'Are you sure you're ready, ____?' Gaster spoke calmly.  
'Yes.' You replied. As you walked it was dead quiet everyone was silence with tension.   
You approached the barrier a white wall of magic untouched by the monsters. Asgore cleared his throat and started to take the souls out of the jars that they were contained in.  
Nobody spoke a word.   
When the souls were out he turned to you.  
"You're definitely ready?" He spoke raising an eyebrow.  
You hesitantly nodded and he started to extract your soul.   
Then before the would could come out a yellow flower popped out of the ground.  
"Flowey." You gritted your teeth this time you would take him down. Out of nowhere vines appeared as he smirked wrapping your friends up as you held your breath.  
"No!" You cried out, but it was too late. You've monsters of the underground struggled against the vines' grip. You started to turn into a Gaster Blaster to blast the fuck out of him but he shot a row of bullets at you while you were transforming.  
"Nu uh! No! I want to have my fun, I'm going to kill you." He started shooting row after row of bullets at you until you felt like one more bullet could kill you. You closed your eyes unable to stop your death from approaching when suddenly a ring of fire lit up and burnt the pellets till they turned to dust.  
"My child! We will always protect you!" Toriel spoke gesturing at your friends. Flowey gritted his teeth and sent two rows of bullets which were reflected by a bone and a spear. You took the chance and summoned your bow and shooted at Flowey but missed.  
"Nyeh! Human do what I always do and believe in you!" Papyrus called, Undyne gave a toothy smile.  
"Yeah! If you can scare me then there's no way that this flower can kill you!" Undyne shouted.  
"Still haven't killed this weed?" Sans spoke. "Hey when you finish killing him I'll give you a kiss!" He tempted you.  
Two more rows of bullets were sent, quickly being destroyed by your friends' magic.  
"Tecnically it's impossible to D-Defeat him, b-but I still believe you can do it!" Alphys called.   
"Human, for the fate of humans and monsters, stay determined!" Asgore called. All of the other monsters joined in, cornering Flowey with their hopes.  
"Nggg! Noo!" Flowey cried out.  
"Oh no your all going to kill me!" He spoke sarcastically and laughed.  
"You fools! Your digging yourself into your own hole!" The room went white as Flowey absorbed all of the monsters' souls.   
"I can finally become my true form!" Flowey's voice spoke.  
After about five seconds the room went back to its normal colour. A small version of Toriel or Asgore stood with their back to you. They wore a green and yellow jumper.  
"Finally, I was so tired of being a flower!" They turned to you and opened their small blue eyes.  
"Howdy! Chara are you there? It's me your best friend! ASRIEL DREEMURR!" The sweet looking child turned into a beast wearing what looked like what Toriel would wear.   
The beast prepared your attacks, it was then that you realised that he, Flowey, Asriel, was the one who had been truly suffering all this time. He had been turned into a flower against his will and all he wanted was his old body back. You suddenly didn't want to fight him.   
For the next half an hour you dodged or shielded his attacks until when he spoke to you as you panted in your Gaster Blaster form.  
"Behold my true power!" He spoke and threw what seemed like missiles with a rainbow stream at you you dodged them but several hit you and you started to drop to the floor and die. But you refused. You got back to your feet. You couldn't defeat him that's for certain, but with whatever power you had left you might be able to do something else.  
You called out to your friends and he smirked at you but stopped when he saw it working. You grinned.  
"Asgore, I know we didn't know eachother long but please come back I need you! And Toriel! You are the best momster ever!" You cried out they answered you and told you to stay determined.  
'Keep going! It's working!' Gaster told you, you had fought with him in this battle but he could not come to materialise because of the fight going on.  
'That's easy for you to say!' You replied a smile coming to your face.  
"Hey Undyne you remember that cooking class you gave me? And Alphys? Don't ever give up! Thank you for telling me the truth about the amalgamates!" They thanked you and told you to keep doing what you were doing along with Gaster cheering in your head.  
"Papyrus thanks for letting me into your home! Can you remember when we did that cooking lesson and that dog stole one of the ingrediants?" He smiled at the memory and vanished as he thanked you.  
"Finally, Sans. Sans, can you remember when I first moved in and you took me up that hill when I had a nightmare? I kissed you while we watched the small village below us." He chuckled and came forwards and kissed you gently on the lips.  
"Course I do! When we come out of this mess, I'm gonna take you up to the top of mt. Ebott and kiss you as the sun sets!"  
Tears threatened to fall from your eyes.  
"I love you, ____." And he vanished.  
You had saved everyone you knew the lost souls vanished and hopefully went to a place where they could not be harmed.  
But there was one more monster you wanted to save.  
"Asriel!" He paused and sent a row of attacks at you for you to dodge.  
"Asriel stop!" He hesitated.  
"Why should I?!" He bellowed.  
"Because I know who you are! You're not like this are you? Your Asriel, you had a human sibling named Chara and your mother and father are Toriel and Asgore! Something is wrong!" He sent attacks after attacks at you but you dodged and tried to get him to stop when finally-  
"Chara..." He hesitated before sending another attack which missed you.  
"Chara... I'm so alone, Chara..." He stopped attacking you completely and floated to a land.  
"I'm so sad, Chara..." He looked down at his feet.  
"I'm so afraid, Chara... I-I..."  
The room went white again and the small child appeared again, he seemed to be wiping tears on his sleeve.  
"I always was a crybaby Chara. But your not Chara are you? Chara's been gone for a long time." You came over to him and held his soft paw.  
"What is your name?" You knelt down to get to his level and spoke softly.  
"My name is, _____. It's _____." He smiled.  
"That's a nice name! But all I've done... I'm so sorry." You smiled softly.  
"_____, I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me so let it all out." You embraced him and he wept on your shoulder.  
"It's okay, Asriel. I know it wasn't your fault and you were just scared but it's okay now." He looked at you tearfully when you broke the hug.  
"I think, that with everyone's souls I can set us all free!" He lifted his arms and thousands of souls including the coloured human souls rose into the air in a spiral. You gasped at the sight.  
The barrier was destroyed.  
"Soon I will turn back into a flower, I can't stop it from happening. Please, look after mum and dad for me." You gasped.  
"No! Fight it! Don't give in!" He sighed.  
"I've tried before but it doesn't work. I can't stop it." You sighed unhappy at him giving in but you wanted to make him happy before he lost what once was his again.  
"I promise, I'll look after your parents. And I'll take you with me to the surface aswell!" He smiled at your words.  
"Thank you."  
Then the room went white again as he disapearred.

You opened your eyes slowly as voices entered your head, your head was placed on Sans's lap as your monster friends crowded your form.  
"Hey! You gave us quite a scare there, ____!" Sans spoke from above you, you smiled at him.  
"You still owe me a kiss!" You replied and he smiled at you seeing your perky self again.  
"Wish I could tell you what happened but we all can remember only a few things; that there was a bright light and then we were here and you were on the floor. Then suddenly out of nowhere the barrier was destroyed!" He helped you to your feet and you swayed, he caught your balance before you could fall.  
"Whoa there!" You smiled.  
"Hey we were gonna start heading out. Do you want to go back before we do?" You shook you head.  
"Everything I want is here." You gestured at him and your friends.  
"C'mon then!" He took your hand and lead you through the opening where the evening light came through. Everyone gasped in amazement at the sight of the beautiful sunset. It even stunned you but it was probably because you hadn't seen the sun set for a month. Asriel appeared at your heels.   
"Wow... I've never seen anything as amazing as this before!" He spoke amazed.  
Everyone glared at the flower and you put a hand up as he shrunk towards the ground.  
"He means no harm guys, he's a friend, promise!" They lowered their guard.  
"I know what they did was wrong but they didn't mean it honestly. They're just a kid, they didn't mean what they did." Sans wasn't so convinced but he shrugged anyway and the others greeted him. You decided not to mention the fact that he was Asriel, you thought that he would probably prefer to mention that himself.   
Soon the monsters cleared off towards the horizon and you and Sans were the only ones left. You gazed into his eyes as the stars started to come out and he watched in awe.  
"You owe me something." You spoke and he turned to face you, you held his hands softly.  
"And what would that be?" He asked.  
"This." You lent in towards him and kissed his teeth he wrapped his arms around you and you put your hands on his chest as you kissed in the light of the moon. The pure bliss lasted forever until you finally broke away from each other.  
"We'd better go and catch up with the others before they destroy something." Sans spoke quietly.  
"Yeah." You chuckled and he gazed into your eyes.  
"What?" You remembered what Gaster had said almost a month ago.

"My knight in pink fluffy slippers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in the book. I hoped you enjoyed it, I'm thinking of making a series or maybe a different timeline series so this is GasterBlaster's AU but then it would change so the reader would next be in UnderSwap's AU. IDK? Or I might just carry on with this book and make a series? Let me know what you guys think.   
> Thanks so much for reading! I hoped you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it!- FireBright<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you do much for reading! This is my first work on Archive! Thanks again- FireBright (ps in hoping to do a chapter a day or maybe slip in another chapter each day if I can- thanks)


End file.
